


An Agent in the Shadows - Season 2

by Your1Savior2Is3Here4



Series: An Agent in the Shadows [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Universe, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your1Savior2Is3Here4/pseuds/Your1Savior2Is3Here4
Summary: What if Skye/Daisy was Coulson and May's adoptive daughter? What if she was a senior-level SHIELD agent when SHIELD fell? How will they deal with the events of season two of Agents of SHIELD?DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AGENTS OF SHIELD OR THE AVENGER, MARVEL DOES!!!!!!if you like this story, check out my other stories.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Antoine Triplett, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward (past)
Series: An Agent in the Shadows [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Season 2 Episode 1 - Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Coulson and his team fight to raise SHIELD from the ashes.

[Shouting in German]

**Reinhardt:** I don’t think I need to remind you that the clock is ticking.

**HYDRA agent:** We are almost finished loading. Herr Reinhardt, I- I dear Schmidt…

**Reinhardt:** Oh, there’s no reason to fear the Red Skull. He’s dead. However, his vision is not. The work of HYDRA has done will live on. The Obelisk?

**HYDRA agent:** They are bringing it out now.

**Reinhardt:** Carefully, I hope.

**HYDRA agent:** I don’t understand. I thought this stockpile held only artifacts.

**Reinhardt:** Not everything we dug out of the ground was an antique, my friend. Some of it was quite advanced.

**HYDRA agent:** Is this the reason these men…? [men turned to stone]

**Reinhardt:** Hmmm? Yeah. The Red Skull said it may hold the answer… the answer to death itself.

[Howling Commandos storm base]

**Dogan:** I’ll give them an ‘A’ for effort.

**Morita:** Guten tag, boys. All right, nice and calm. No sudden moves, or we’ll tie a blasting cap to your… Hey, Dugan, what’s the German word for ‘nuts’?

**Dugan:** I don’t know, Jim. [gun cocks]. But tie a blasting cap to them, I’ll bet we’ll hear it.

**Peggy:** Put it down. Down. These assets are now under the protection of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. They’ll be relocated and hidden out of sight, indefinitely… as will you.

**Reinhardt:** Cut off one head, two more shall grow in its place.

**Peggy:** Then I guess we’ll keep cutting them off.

**Dugan:** Get him out of here. All right, boys, let’s pack it up.

[Packing up]

**Dugan:** Agent Carter, what the hell is all this stuff?

[lid slams]

**Peggy:** Dangerous. Right now, we need to contain everything and get it out of enemy territory. Mr Stark plans to go through it tonight. And that, we must never touch. This is the last HYDRA site we know of. They’re finally beaten.

**Dugan:** You don’t sound thrilled.

**Peggy:** Well, these things can’t simply be boxed up. Someone needs to establish a permanent unit during peacetime.

**Morita:** To keep dangerous technology contained?

**Peggy:** And watch over people like Stark who are toying with it. Until then, all we can do is box it up, lock it up, and dedicate ourselves to making sure it never see the light of day again.

[Skye abseils down]

**Skye:** We’ve got ears on them. The package is in the open.

**May:** Don’t engage until the deal’s done.

**Skye:** Copy that.

**May:** Trip, we got eyes?

**Trip:** Now we do.

**Browning:** That’s what I’m selling. I’m sure you’d like to see some credentials

**Hartley:** Agent Browning, for ex-SHIELD, you seem awfully indifferent to who we are.

**Browning:** What you are is the highest bidder. Whether you’re in it for profit or for HYDRA, it doesn’t concern me, not anymore.

**Hartley:** that’s what we want to hear.

**May:** What are we buying from him?

**Trip:** Intel, not hardware.

**Hunter:** The mystery I’d like to solve is, why should we be paying you so much? This looks like a box. Sorry, a picture of a box… a picture of a box you don’t have.

**Browning:** The government has it, along with thousands of other assets they’ve seized from SHIELD, and they don’t know what to make of half of them. I worked in a SHIELD containment facility that had hundreds of boxes that looked just like this. But this I the only one that has a level 10 classified file dedicated to it.

**Hartley:** You’re selling us a needle in a haystack

**Browning:** Finding the haystack is up to you. I know your reputation. I’m sure you’ll be fine. What I don’t appreciate is you changing the terms on me.

**Hartley:** We’re asking for clarification, Browning. You’re the one who changed the terms, bringing more than the two guards we agreed upon.

**Browning:** I only brought two guards.

[man attacks and steals intel]

**Hartley:** What the hell was that?

**Idaho:** Who was that?

**May:** A third party

**Idaho:** A party’s what you call that?

**Trip:** He’s gone. 25 foot drop.

**Hartley:** This was supposed to be an undercover operation. Want to explain why you’re shadowing us.

**Skye:** We were your backup, which you needed.

**Hunter:** Yeah, so did he

**Hartley:** Sir, Mark’s down. Third party, possibly HYDRA, and we’re out in the open. What are out orders?

**Coulson;** Go dark

**Hunter:** Our black-market contacts were the reason the guy believed we weren’t with SHIELD  
 **Skye:** Dad knows Hartley. She’s the only person on your team he trusts.

**Hartley:** But why’d you break silhouette protocol?

**May:** He ordered us to.

**Hunter:** We can’t maintain solid cover with agents tailing us

**Skye:** And we can’t be sure you won’t run off with the money. Also, so you know, maintaining a solid cover with SHIELD operatives can be done.

**Idaho:** Any idea how that freak show found us, Hartley?

**Hunter:** I have a theory

**Hartley:** Cool it. This man said we were the highest bidder. That means he sent the word out far.

**May:** and paid for the mistake

**Skye:** yes, he did

**Hunter:** That’s an understatement

**Machine:** Agent May. Agent Coulson-May. Lance Hunter. Isabelle Hartley. Idaho.

**Mack:** Operation didn’t go well, I take it?

**Trip:** What gave you that idea?

**Mack:** That’s a shame, amn. I was hoping that agent you were scooping out would have some tech we could use.

**Trip:** Sorry, Mack. No new toys.

**Mack:** You get anything?

**Trip:** A new enemy.

**Koenig:** I know. I know. Director wants you for debrief.

**Hartley:** The feeling is mutual. Throw him up on the big screen. We’ll tell him that his enemies have gone bullet proof.

**Koenig:** he’s in his office.

**Idaho:** [whistles] wow

**Hartley:** Coulson’s here? Kind of buried the lead there, Bill

**Koenig:** Just Agent May

**Hartley:** Copy that.

**Hunter:** Really? Well, tell him I’d like to voice my opinion, too, on being kept in the dark, ‘cause I don’t like being left… out.

**Skye:** Get used to it. I’ve rarely seen him since my Sweet 16, and he’s my dad.

[Hunter walks off]

**Koenig:** So, the guy was bulletproof, huh? That’s sweet. What… like, protective clothing or…

**Skye:** Maybe. We found these metal shards. They broke off with the bullet hits. I’m gonna take it to the lab.

**Koenig:** I’ll let Coulson know.

**Skye:** It’ll be good to see my dad… if I see him.

**Koenig:** He’s a busy man

**Coulson:** Sorry. That’s all I can give you. Try to move up with your head down. And, hey, only use the dead drop from now on. There aren’t enough pay phones in this country [put phone down]. Hi.

**May:** You’re the man in charge, but I’m in charge of you, remember? I had two rules.

**Coulson:** Avoid field operation…

**May:** And check in with me every few days. It’s been two weeks.

**Coulson:** and I’m flying back out tonight. I have to focus on recruitment. It’s starting to wear me down.

**May:** the hours?

**Coulson:** the numbers. Between the traitors, military detainees and the sell-outs in the private sector, the people who could possibly be considered loyal to SHIELD is not impressive. And they’re scattered all over the globe.

**May:** well, you have no choice but to meet them face-to-face, get a read on them.

**Coulson:** I know, and I prefer it. But flying economy blows. Any progress on the cloaking equipment?

**May:** like I can tell

**Coulson:** well, we need it now, badly. Our plane’s been gathering dust for months, but I still can’t risk a take off with this guy trying to throw us on a bonfire, so flying coach it is… though I did score an exit row on the way back from London.

**May:** what was in London?

**Coulson:** allies… ready to be activated, if necessary. It’s a decent start, but it’s gonna be slow-going without more resources.

**May:** bad news on that front. We were hoping Agent Browning would be a friend. And if not, at least sell us tech. negative on both.

**Coulson:** The assassin… HYDRA?

**May:** likely. Possibly gifted. Killed Browning. He wanted the intel. Another 0-8-4, I guess

**Coulson:** what’s your assessment of Hartley’s people?

**May:** you know what I think. They’re mercenaries, here for the money.

**Coulson:** but what’s your assessment of them?

**May:** they’re good mercenaries.

**Coulson:** well, Hartley spent a lot of years undercover. Those are the sorts of friends you make there. If she trusts them…

**May:** what?

**Coulson:** SSR. I just read about this

**May:** it’s not in an of the history books.

**Coulson:** no. it’s in Fury’s toolbox. [on phone] Koenig, cancel all my flights.

**May:** what did they say about this? An 0-8-4 could be anything… that much we’ve learned.

**Coulson:** it’s not just any 0-8-4. It’s the first. And all Fury knew about it was the trail of bodies that follows it. Talbot’s saying he’s beaten both sides, but we’re just hiding underground. If HYDRA gets their hands on this, they might not need to.

**May:** You took the material to the lab, it’s top priority now?

**Skye:** Yeah. But I don’t know what it’ll get us

**May:** How’s the mood in there today?

**Skye:** It’s as good as can be expected.

**Trip:** it’s a little bit strange, I mean, they’re exactly the same. You really think they were just twins? Come on

**Skye:** I have heard all our theories, Trip.

**Trip:** and Koenig’s always mentioning other brothers. Everyday, another brother. If he brings up one more brother, I don’t know what I’m gonna do.

**Skye:** Dad says we can trust him. Also, I know what it is [mockingly]

**Trip:** There is something fishy going on there, man. I will find out. [a beat]. You’ll go crazy looking at this crap. What is it again?

**Skye:** not sure. Something Garrett was messing with. Dad put me on it a month ago. Searching deep web contacts, even Rising Tide, looking for a mouth. I’ve got nothing.

**Trip:** there he is. Happy to see you, sir.

**Coulson:** Agent Triplett, Skye.

**Skye:** Dad

**Coulson:** [to Triplett] can you give us a moment?

**Trip:** watch this

**Skye:** what? No hugs? He was really looking forward to it. I’ve cross checked the writing from the lab with the new images you’ve given me. Mostly the same but the code breakers haven’t found anything…

**Coulson:** that’s not why I’m here. The bulletproof assassin you encountered on the sting? We know who he is.

**Skye:** You want me to go down there, don’t you?

**Coulson:** you’re the only one who can.

**Skye:** is this really what it takes to talk to my dad now? Why now?

**Coulson:** because the technology in play warrants it.

**Skye:** And do I have a say in this? [Coulson sighs] Copy that.

**Koenig:** There’s an inertial confinement laser barrier down there. Which is cool. Now this button turns it soundproof. This button makes it opaque

**Skye:** just tell me there isn’t an ‘off’ button I can accidentally hit.

**Koenig:** You’ll be safe. I promise.

**Ward:** Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. I told Coulson weeks ago that I was willing to speak to you… to give you intelligence. Why now? Something bad happen.

**Skye:** Carl Creel. Garrett reported him dead. Turns out he’s alive. Do you have any information on that?

**Ward:** How have you been? [Skye starts walking off]. The name sounds familiar. Do you have a picture? [shows picture]. Your dad didn’t tell you. I went through a… rough stretch. First pair of pants they gave me had a… a button on the back. They took that away. But you fold a piece of paper just right, it gets sharp. When they took that away, I started running at the walls.

**Skye:** you should have run faster.

**Ward:** I’m through all that. When I came out of sedation, I was clear headed, accepting… of who I am, what I’ve done, and why.

**_May:_ ** _you sure about this? Giving Ward exactly what he wants? Of course he said he’d only talk to Skye. He wants to fill her head with lies._

**_Coulson:_ ** _He hasn’t lied yet_

**Ward:** your arms tell a different story. I see you’re training with your mum. She’s got you favouring you left side first. Smart.

**Skye:** I’m gonna say this once. I’m not gonna believe a word that comes out of your mouth. But if a single word is about anything other than the question I’m asking, I walk.

**Ward:** Ok. Creel was a boxer, nicknamed the Crusher. Turns out any opponent has a glass jaw when you have steel fists under your glove. Garrett thought he’d be an asset. Now, once Creel touches a substance, he can absorb it and somehow consciously transform the molecules of his bod into that surface. He wouldn’t tell us how, but he enjoys the way it feels… almost as much as he enjoys killing.

**Skye:** You two must have gotten along great. Well, this was fun but pointless. We’ve already figured that stuff out, so if you don’t know where to find him, then…

**Ward:** wait, when HYDRA was communicating within SHIELD, we’d use white noise in the gaps between SHIELD’s quantum key distribution channels to hide messages. Now, SHIELD might be gone, but those frequencies. If HYDRA is giving commands to Creel, that’ll be how.

**Skye:** it’s true, and so will every word I say to you for the rest of my life. I’m not asking for forgiveness. I just want to help you. And when that information proves true, I hope you’ll come back. There’s so much I want to tell you about… [Skye mutes him] your biological father.

**Koenig:** and believe it or not, there’s a directive going out over those channels right now. Now, I can ping an echo request, see if there’s other receivers out there, how many HYDRA agents can communicate this way.

**Skye:** so, he’s telling the truth

**Coulson:** It looks like it. Thank you

**Skye:** I guess that visit was the first of many, huh?

**Coulson:** we kept him here for a reason, and it’s paying off

**Skye:** what’s his deal?

**Coulson:** I don’t really know, but it doesn’t matter, as long as he’s giving us an inside look at HYDRA’s operations.

**Koenig:** Yeah, guys? About that

**May:** You called it. Talbot hasn’t crushed HYDRA. Just sent them slithering back into the shadows

**Coulson:** I hate being right.

**Talbot:** Are there straps really necessary?

**Coulson:** you tell me

**Talbot:** I guess. To ensure your safety

**Coulson:** I’m hoping we can work together, be buddies like we used to be.

**Talbot:** ‘buddies’? last time we saw each other, you assaulted me and my team.

**Coulson:** so that I could stop a killer, which I did whereas you discovered that secret base. Got a promotion, Brigadier General Talbot. Sounds like a pair of bet buds to me.

**Talbot:** I gotta say I respect you. You managed to evade us for an entire winter

**Coulson:** and I respect you for making it so hard I’m exhausted.

**Talbot:** I’ll say

**Coulson:** but I want to make your job easier. Chasing us is a waste of resources, General. We’re the good guys, and we can help you catch the bad guys.

**Talbot:** Kidnapping me and trying me up in your honeycomb kill room is not helping your case. Do you think I’m an idiot?

**Coulson:** oh, no. you’re the real deal. But you’re surrounded by people who constantly underestimate the threat they’re up against. Me and my people swore an oath we don’t intend to break… to protect the innocent, to watch out for people… people like your son.

**Talbot:** How dare you bring my family into this.

**Coulson:** we save lives, including yours, whether you like it or not. I have a family too. I want to make a deal. HYDRA is still out there, in numbers greater than our own. If we work together, we might be able to defeat them. On the condition that they don’t know we are working together so they don’t know we are onto them.

**Talbot:** I’ll accept. On one condition, never tie me up again.


	2. Season 2 Episode 2 - Heavy is the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson takes a desperate gamble to save his team.

**Hunter:** Hey, Idaho. Idaho, can you hear me? [May approaches the crash] Creel’s on foot. But he won’t be for long.

 **May:** Hartley and Idaho?

 **Hunter:** dead? [May starts trying to get Hunter out of the car] There’s no use. It’s jammed

 **May;** we have to get you out of here.

 **Hunter:** My leg is pinned. Don’t worry about me. There’s no time.

 **May:** soldier’s coming.

 **Hunter:** Creel has the damn thing that burned Hartley. You need to get him. Go!

 **May:** Good luck.

**Skye:** I just wanted to report that Mack and Trip are working on cloaking. So, I’m free if you want me back in the field.

 **Coulson:** that won’t be necessary. Your mum’s still out there.

 **Skye:** what about Hartley and Idaho? [Coulson has a sad look on his face]. They’re not out there, are they? It was that thing, wasn’t it? The object?

 **Coulson:** it was Creel

 **Skye:** Dad, I need to get back out there and help Mum take him down.

 **Coulson:** no

 **Skye:** She’s my Mom, I’m a field agent again, and I can handle myself. Hell, I’m a trained assassin.

 **Coulson:** That’s not what this is about.

 **Skye:** Then what is it about? The object? The symbols? Because I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on

 **Coulson:** If you’d like to help, go down to the bunks, pack up Hartley’s things.

 **Skye:** Ok. I know you’re the boss, and you have to compartmentalize everything. But it’s not healthy. You need to loosen up. Try yoga or something

 **Coulson:** I tried it, but I’m really not flexible.

 **Skye:** Maybe try being more of a dad or husband to some people than you are their boss.

**Hunter:** Izzy’s sister, Jane. Her favourite person in the world. After me, of course.

 **Skye:** looks like they liked ach other

 **Hunter:** Yeah. Those two, when they got together, there was a lot of laughs and bottles of wine. Izzy was good when it comes to family. Which is why I’m taking this [takes necklace]. Belonged to her mum. Died of breast cancer about five years back. Jane has it now, too.

 **Skye:** that’s awful.

 **Hunter:** Yeah. Life can be a mean drunk that way. Never knows when to stop punching.

 **Skye:** How’d you guys meet?

 **Hunter:** through my psychotic ex-wife. Mm-hmm. Those two were good friends back in the day.

 **Skye:** I’m really sorry. Tough to lose people you care about.

 **Hunter:** Secret to that. Don’t get attached.

 **Skye:** tried that. Didn’t work. For you either.

 **Hunter:** You know, you remind me a lot of Izzy. Raw but sharp. You got skills.

 **Skye:** Mmm

 **Hunter:** Type that could earn you some real money in the private sector

 **Skye:** As a mercenary? Yeah, I don’t think so

 **Hunter:** we prefer the term “private military contractors”. Don’t knock it. Everyone needs an exit strategy eventually

 **Skye:** Not me. SHIELD’s my life

 **Hunter:** SHIELD’s not a life. It’s just a job. Means to an end. remember that.

 **Skye:** it’s a life for me. Can’t remember anything different. I might be 16 but I joined seven years ago. Anyway…

 **Hunter:** you hear anything more about Creel, let me know

**Talbot:** Set up a perimeter

 **Soldier:** Yes, sir

 **Coulson:** Glenn. Can I call you ‘Glenn’?

 **Talbot:** No. Where’s Hunter?

 **Coulson:** Watching Cake Boss, I believe. Sorry, I changed the terms of your deal.

 **Talbot:** well, he kept his end. you’re here. Question is, why?

 **Coulson:** Remember when I kidnapped you, we made you a deal? Here is Carl Creel.

 **Talbot:** I thought Creel was dead

 **Coulson:** He’s turned to stone, but he could always do that so I’m not sure how long it’ll hold. I’ve hot him on a cryostasis chamber in the back of the van for 58 more minutes before the juice runs out. I’d get him someplace secure pretty quick.

 **Talbot:** very generous of you

 **Coulson:** We did make a deal, didn’t we? SHIELD will keep dropping off presents like this, you keep getting promoted. All we ask for in return is a little breathing room. Sound familiar?

 **Talbot:** I’ve been thinking about that deal, our intel says that you don’t have enough artillery to take down a convenience store. Unless you can prove that you can and have enough resources, I’m gonna have to wait to take that deal.

 **Coulson:** You won’t have to wait for long, I think we’re good in artillery [cloaking on Quinjet comes off]. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Still want to wait on the deal.

 **Talbot:** I think you’ve proven that you can help.

 **Coulson:** Knew you’d come around. [shakes his hand]

 **Talbot:** thank you [Coulson walks off]

 **Coulson:** let’s get out of here before the iceberg runs out of fuel.


	3. Season 2 Episode 3 – Making Friends and Influencing People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and his team hunt a familiar face.

[Simmons wake up routine]

 **Simmons:** Morning, Theo

 **Theo:** that smile. A breath of sunshine on an otherwise dreary morning

 **Simmons:** Oh, you are too sweet, and you mix your metaphors. Have a good day.

**Supervisor:** Ms Simmons, you’re here early

 **Simmons:** yes! You see, those samples you gave me are quite fascinating…

 **Supervisor:** I’m gonna read all about it once you finish your report. Have it on my desk as soon as possible

[Skye is in shooting practice. She scored 100]

 **Skye:** I imagined that they were all Ward.

 **May:** imagine they’re all targets. Don’t be Nat and get cocky

 **Hunter:** Pardon me. Just one quick question. You went to SHIELD Academy, right?

 **May:** You didn’t. if you did, you would’ve known better than to shoot us.

 **Hunter:** Apology number 470, I’m very sorry, Agent May

 **May:** Don’t be sorry. Just wait.

 **Mack:** We just have a little wager. So, did you…

 **Skye:** Go to the Academy? Yeah. All three. [Hunter sighs in defeat]

 **Mack:** Well, have fun with inventory. And remember, Koenig likes them neat. And none of those Euro sevens with the lines through ‘em. Drive him crazy.

 **Hunter:** when I first came here, Coulson said it was like a work-study thing. Badge, you had for, like, a day before SHIELD… [imitates explosion]

 **Skye:** I did tell you, I joined SHIELD seven years ago. At age 8. Dad just uses that story because it is a way to work out who is with HYDRA as my name or photo wasn’t on SHIELD files so nobody knew.

 **Hunter:** you know, Hartley, she loved her blade, hated guns. Idaho, if on a job, someone ended up dead, he’d go to church, light a candle. Said it would balance out the karma. See, I knew them. What they’d do. Not do. So, us being work-mates and all…

 **Skye:** you’re wondering if I’ve ever taken anyone out.

 **Hunter:** Have you?

 **Skye:** I’m a trained SHIELD assassin. Does that answer your question? [walks off]

 **May:** Hey? Don’t you have inventory?

 **Hunter:** I suppose now I do. Good afternoon, ladies.

**May:** you’re alone. Should I assume…

 **Coulson:** tat the entire trip was a waste of precious jet fuel? Yep. Assume that.

 **May:** at least tell me that Agent 33 retired.

 **Coulson:** nope. They got to her first. It’s gone from being a landgrab to a talent grab. And I’m getting damn tired of losing out best and brightest to HYDRA. We’d better keep Skye close.

**Supervisor:** Ms Simmons, I need everything you have on the samples you’re working on.

 **Simmons:** I’m not done. I’m testing a second set of DNA –

 **Supervisor:** right, whatever you have

 **Simmons:** what I have is more questions than answers

**Hunter:** your first jump?

 **Skye:** no. first was when I was 10. Last time though, was with Dad and Lola. It’s a car. It flies. Don’t think that counts though, I almost died.

 **Hunter:** It’s ok to be scared.

 **Skye:** I’m not scared. I’ve done this plenty of times.

 **Hunter:** Maybe you should be. I packed your chute, and according to my ex, my folding skills are abysmal. Nice thing is, this is as scary as it gets. Once you jumps, physics takes over.

 **Skye:** Yeah, I’m good. Thanks. And by the way, the scariest thing is watching your dad get stabbed by an Asgardian just before watching your godparents fight Chitauri soldiers

 **May:** Trip says two minutes out

 **Coulson:** Remember, Donnie Gill’s a Gifted. He could be a formidable weapon for either side. Let’s make sure it’s ours.

**May:** Coulson, we’re not alone.

 **Coulson:** Not what I hoped, but not unexpected. Proceed. Let me know when you have eyes on Gill

 **May:** Copy that

 **Hunter:** Skye, you cover the door.

 **Skye:** you don’t give the orders, _trainspotting_.

 **Hunter:** I’m not Scottish

 **May:** Skye, protect the exit route.

 **Skye:** Roger that

[Skye shoots Donnie]

 **Skye:** The threat’s neutralised. HYDRA doesn’t have him

 **Trip:** and Agent Simmons?

 **Skye:** Her cover has maintained. She’s safe for now. They’re leaving empty-handed. But we’re not

**Trip:** nice payload. Too bad we couldn’t make off with the whole cargo ship.

 **Mack** : Want to make a bet how much tech’s in this cargo?

 **Trip:** you’re not going to sucker me into doing your inventory Mack. Good try though.

 **May:** Trip, have you seen Skye?

 **Trip:** Upstairs

 **Hunter:** in case you were wondering, I’m all right. Nasty looking bruise on my shoulder, hurts like hell. But I deserved it.

 **May:** Mm-hmm

 **Hunter:** So, we’re even, right?

 **May:** We are

 **Hunter:** Bloody hell [walking off]

**May:** Wat are you doing in here?

 **Skye:** I don’t know. It reminds me of before. Back when we didn’t know of HYDRA

 **May:** Should replace the glass if we’re going to take her out regularly.

 **Skye:** I’ve been monitoring Moroccan Law Enforcement channels; they still haven’t found Donnie Gill’s body yet.

 **May:** You ok?

 **Skye:** No. I get why Dad kept what Simmons is doing from us. I understand, he’s protecting her. Making sure no one compromises her mission. But you knew?

 **May:** I knew.

 **Skye:** I’m scared for her. Simmons in HYDRA. She’s a terrible liar. No, I’m serious. I love her, but her trying to lie. It’s a horror show.

 **May:** Maybe before, but not anymore. She can handle it. She’s good. She’s not the only one.

**Ward:** Do you believe I’m telling you the truth?

 **Skye:** I just don’t know why. I don’t know what you hope to achieve by…

 **Ward:** I don’t hope for me, I hope for you. I know something and I want you to believe me when I say it. [stands up] you father is alive. He’s looking for you. And someday if you let me. I’ll take you to him

 **Skye:** We’re done here. And, so you know, he’s not my dad, my dad is Coulson. The man who raised me to be who I am today, who you mean is just my biological father.


	4. Season 2 Episode 4 – Face My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson is targeted by his deadliest adversary yet

**Bridget**

| 

I should really be getting ready for the party. Besides, I thought you said you wanted time in the ocean  
  
---|---  
  
**Hunter**

| 

Well, I’ve seen it. Fish, waves, whatever. I found something far more captivating. [Hunter and Bridget kiss. Hunter takes package from Bridget’s bag and Skye drives past and takes it.]  
  
**Skye**

| 

The Rabbit’s in the hutch. I’m on my way  
  
**Skye**

| 

I think we’ll make it. Hunter did a good job distracting Gabriel, Soto’s executive assistant  
  
---|---  
  
**Trip**

| 

Oh, I bet he did. Damn, tickets cost $25,000?  
  
**Skye**

| 

Each. That’s why I’m going for the five-finger discount. Mack, you’re on  
  
**Mack**

| 

Copy that. We’re pulling up now  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Thank you  
  
**Mack**

| 

Sir, notice the car? 1962 Rolls. Restored it myself  
  
**Coulson**

| 

I noticed. Still not getting to work on Lola  
  
**Mack**

| 

In time, sir. In time  
  
**Coulson**

| 

This is fun, right? Isn’t this fun? Look, cufflinks. Reminds me of our wedding.  
  
**May**

| 

I will pay you $500 right now for a pair of flats  
  
**Mack**

| 

Good luck, sir  
  
**Man**

| 

Identification, please  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Of course,  
  
**May**

| 

Charles, you’ve got mine, right?  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Yes  
  
**May**

| 

I like making him carry my things. Give him purpose  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Plus, that way I know she can’t take off without me  
  
**May**

| 

Oh, well, you never know when a better offer might come along, right?  
  
**Man**

| 

Enjoy the party  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Thank you. Darling. [walks away] good work on the cover, Skye. We’re in.  
  
**Skye**

| 

Ok. Remember; Soto has the painting in a sublevel storage room until it comes out later tonight for the guests  
  
**May**

| 

How heavy is the security  
  
**Skye**

| 

Still assessing. Let’s assume very. Keep in mind, we’ve got diplomats here, state officials. These are not friends of SHIELD  
  
**Hunter**

| 

Bridget said Soto’s sending out the painting for verification first thing in the morning. She, uh, whispered in my ear; if you know what I mean  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Yes, everybody on the planet knows what you mean  
  
**Hunter**

| 

Right. So, upshot is tonight’s our chance to steal this thing  
  
**Skye**

| 

Dad, are you sure you don’t want me there? I can help you and Mom get around any security measures Soto has in…  
  
**Coulson**

| 

No, keeping it to two agents allows us to minimize detection in a small space. I hope you don’t need me to explain covert operations again.  
  
**Skye**

| 

No, Dad  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Good. This writing was in Garrett’s lab, the Obelisk, and now a 500 year old piece of art, it’s important. Getting that painting could mean answers for us.  
  
**Skye**

| 

Yes, Dad. We will… [woman laughing hysterically] wait, what was that?  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Yeah, that’s May  
  
**Skye**

| 

Is she ok? Is everything ok? [laughing continues]  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Yes. She’s laughing. I think the worst of it’s over now  
  
**May**

| 

Excuse me. [May walks over to Coulson] My face hurts  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Come on. We got a cover to maintain and some details to go over. Going radio silent. We’ll resume contact shortly  
  
**Skye**

| 

Did they just turn off their comms? Trip, help  
  
**Trip**

| 

It can’t be as bad as last time  
  
**Hunter**

| 

What happened last time?  
  
**Trip**

| 

She walked in on them [raises his eyebrows suggestively]  
  
**Mack**

| 

Oh  
  
**Hunter**

| 

Didn’t want to know that  
  
**Hunter**

| 

Nice work out there. Do we get to keep the scooter?  
  
---|---  
  
**Skye**

| 

Nice work yourself, though it didn’t look like you were suffering too much  
  
**Trip**

| 

And I was babysitting an empty plane. How is this fair?  
  
**Hunter**

| 

It’s weird, women just like me. Always have. Never understood it. Must be a magnetism thing, I guess. Who can explain it, eh?  
  
**Skye**

| 

If it makes you feel any better, I don’t get it either  
  
**Hunter**

| 

You hear that? If I wanted someone to take jabs at me, I’d still be married  
  
**Mack**

| 

Hmm. Jeez, not this story again. Can we not?  
  
**Skye**

| 

Oh, no, I think we can  
  
**Hunter**

| 

I first met her on a spring night. She was on the pier facing the Outer Banks, the moonlight glinting off er face. She resembled a goddess. Of course, that ws her cruel trick.  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Hey, guys  
  
**Mack**

| 

Best timing ever  
  
**Skye**

| 

Oh. Decided to come back online, did we? Do I need to call Auntie Nat for mind therapy?  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Are you still on about that? It was five years ago  
  
**Hunter**

| 

You were eleven?  
  
**May**

| 

Talbot’s here  
  
**Skye**

| 

‘Talbot’ Talbot?  
  
**Hunter**

| 

What the hell is he doing there?  
  
**Coulson**

| 

No idea. All that matters is our cover’s at risk, so I’m calling an audible. We’re not gonna wait till later to get the painting. We’re gonna get it now.  
  
**May**

| 

I’ll take point  
  
**May**

| 

Well, I just think it’s so admirable what you’re doing for that poor church that burned down  
  
---|---  
  
**Soto**

| 

I should be thanking you for your generous patronage. You know, Santa Maria de Las Flores was my second home.  
  
**May**

| 

Oh  
  
**Soto**

| 

Though I’m really surprized that you and I have never met before. I would’ve remembered you.  
  
**May**

| 

Well, I bet letting people see the mircle painting in person is bringing out all kinds of donors that you haven’t met before. But just remember, I’m here for the cause. Well, the cause and the company.  
  
**Soto**

| 

I like to hear that  
  
**Skye**

| 

I’m listening to my mum flirt to a guy that’s not dad  
  
**May**

| 

I just have to say, philanthropy is my passion   
  
**Trip**

| 

All right, Agent May [Skye glares at Trip]  
  
**Fitz**

| 

That’s very alarming  
  
**May**

| 

I’m all about giving [speaking Spanish]  
  
**Soto**

| 

[speaking Spanish]  
  
**May**

| 

[laughs] I must get a picture with us together. Charles? Come here. Honey, can you take a picture of me and Mr Soto? It’ll be such a nice memento of the evening.  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Oh, yes, that would be nice  
  
**Soto**

| 

He’s your husband  
  
**May**

| 

We’re modern. Charles, please?  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Hang on, Heidi. Just trying to find the flash.  
  
**May**

| 

Honestly, this happens every time. How hard could it be? They sell these phones to children!  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Ok  
  
**Soto**

| 

Excuse me, I should go see my other guests…  
  
**May**

| 

Oh, no, no, no, please [speaking Spanish]  
  
**Coulson**

| 

May. I know you won’t come to me to make a plan. That’s why I keep coming to you. This is important. I won’t stop asking. You know I won’t  
  
---|---  
  
**May**

| 

Fine. There.  
  
**Coulson**

| 

What is this?  
  
**May**

| 

Money. Passports. Travel tickets. I don’t have to make a plan because I already made one. I am not shooting you in the head. I will never shoot you in the head.  
  
**Coulson**

| 

May…  
  
**May**

| 

If things go south, I’m getting you out  
  
**Coulson**

| 

I see. Where? Tuscan Villa?  
  
**May**

| 

Cabin. In the Australian Outback. The three of us.  
  
**Coulson**

| 

‘Cause I like kangaroos  
  
**May**

| 

Point is, no matter what happens, I’ll take care of you. It was in our vows. That’s my plan.  
  
**Coulson**

| 

Still want you to just shoot me in the head  
  
**May**

| 

What about Skye. She will resent you, and for a time, me as well. Do you want that? She will actually lose her father this time.


	5. Season 2 Episode 5 – A Hen in the Wolf House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team comes face to face with Bobbi Morse

**Hunter:** I was a fat baby

 **Skye:** You know this is, like, a religious painting, right?

 **Hunter:** Yeah, well, when aliens started scribbling on the back of it, it kind of voided God’s warranty, as far as I’m concerned.

 **Skye:** I just wish I knew what this scribbling meant

**Skye:** the reason you won’t name your source is because you are the source.

 **Coulson:** By all means, come on in

 **Skye:** Please, Dad, I know it’s you, so just be honest with me. Are you ok?

 **Coulson:** I’m fine

 **Skye:** because once Garrett started writing, he went kind of nuts

 **Coulson:** I see you’ve been talking to Ward. I told you, I’m fine. Your mum’s been keeping an eye on me

 **Skye:** when did you start doing this?

 **Coulson:** First night I saw Garrett’s writings, it just triggered something

 **Skye:** what do you think caused it?

 **Coulson:** the GH-formula, most likely. Garrett and I were both injected. Not a coincidence

 **Skye;** Yeah, but so was I, and I haven’t written anything like that

 **Coulson:** Which is either very good, or a whole different kind of scary. Which is why we had to monitor you

 **Skye** wait, ‘monito’? this is a very specific word.

 **Coulson:** We didn’t tell you about this because we wanted to passively observe. See if the writing would trigger something in you

 **Skye:** so, what? You guys put, like, tiny hidden cameras in my bunk?

 **Coulson:** Not in your bunk, but I think you’re focusing on the wrong details here

 **Skye:** I didn’t react the same way

 **Coulson:** Right. I believe Garrett and I had a negative reaction to the alien DNA in our system. Maybe you didn’t because it was already in there.

 **Skye:** Yeah, right. Like I’m an alien. Hold on, are you saying that I am an alien?

 **Coulson:** It’s a theory

 **Skye:** No, a theory is what scientists use to prove things in nature. This is you telling your daughter that she might be an alien! That is not something you just say like it’s not a big deal!

 **Coulson:** I was trying not to rattle you

 **Skye:** Guess what? Epic fail!

**Hunter:** Still nothing

 **May:** Copy that

 **Chef:** You ask too much. My food, it suffers from this intrusion!

 **Skye:** We have been over this. You and you staff will be well compensated for your help

 **May:** incoming at four o’clock

 **Hunter:** The tiny girl in the flower dress? That’s who everyone’s making such a fuss about?

 **Raina:** It’s good to see you, Agent Coulson

 **Coulson:** Raina

 **Raina:** I was worried you weren’t going to accept my invitation. Perhaps I wasn’t the only one looking forward to our next meeting

 **Hunter:** is she hitting on him?

 **Skye:** yep

 **May:** That’s what she does

 **Skye:** It’s disgusting

 **Coulson:** You implied there was something urgent to discuss, so here I am. Either way, you’re gonna give me what I want

 **Raina:** You’ve changer, Agent Coulson

**Skye:** Hello? Anyone here? You wanted to meet. Well, her I am. [kicks door] where did you go? [sees photo and picks it up]

 **Coulson:** So, he was here?

 **Skye:** Yeah. I just wanted a glimpse

 **Coulson:** You’re having one hell of a day, huh? [they hug] we’ll find him. It’s ok. It’s ok.

 **Hunter:** so, is this a group hug-type situation?

 **Coulson:** you find anything?

 **Hunter:** Place has been cleared out. Must’ve left in a hurry. Agent May is checking out the back room

 **Skye:** Have you been drinking?

 **Hunter:** I was working. I had to maintain my cover

 **Skye:** your cover as what? Ron Burgundy?

 **Coulson:** Agent May, any sign of him?

 **May:** No. But there’s something you need to see. [dead bodies] Looks like a small blade. Probably a scalpel. And this is just pure strength. Whoever did this…

 **Skye:** We all know who did this. [Coulson finds security camera] Look at what he did. I can’t believe it.

 **Cal:** No, no, no,

 **Skye:** He’s a…

 **Cal:** Monster

**Trip:** This is SHIELD 218, asking permission to land

 **Man:** You’re cleared for landing, SHIELD 218

**Coulson:** Welcome home, Agent Simmons

 **Simmons:** Director Coulson

 **Coulson:** I’m glad to have you back.

 **Simmons:** I’m just glad to be alive. If it hadn’t had been for Agent Morse, I…

 **Bobbi:** Bobbi

 **Simmons:** Bobbi, right. If it hadn’t been for Bobbi, I would never have made it out. Probably be brainwashed, happy to comply to who knows what. She’s amazing

 **Coulson:** That’s why I asked her to join the team [Simmons sees Fitz] Go ahead. [Simmons goes into the lab] Agents Triplett, Morse.

**Simmons:** Hi, Fitz

 **Fitz:** Simmons. Is it really you?

 **Simmons:** Of course, it is. Who else would it be? How have you been?

**Bobbi:** Thank you

 **Mack:** Hey. Long-time no see, Barbara

 **Bobbi:** Don’t start with that again. Hey! Aw.

 **Mack:** what have you been up to?

 **Bobbi:** Oh, you know, working undercover at HYDRA, acting all uptight and evil. You know what I could really go for right now?

 **Mack:** Three olive martini

 **Bobbi and Mack:** hold the olives. Yeah

 **Hunter:** Bobbi?

 **Bobbi:** Hey, Hunter. Nice suit

 **Hunter:** Nice suit? Really? That’s what you’re leading with? What did you do to your hair?

 **Bobbi:** ever heard of undercover?

 **Hunter:** I prefer you blond

 **Bobbi:** well, I didn’t do it for you. Two seconds in, there’s already a tone

 **Hunter:** this isn’t a tone. This is my speaking voice when I’m upset with an unreasonable person!

 **Trip:** what’s the deal there?

 **May:** Hunter ever tell you stories of his she-devil ex-wife?

 **Trip:** All the time. Damn

 **Hunter:** Anyone mind telling me what the bloody hell she’s doing here?

 **Coulson:** Bobbi’s one of our best agents

 **Hunter:** oh, that’s rich. Then mind telling me what I’m doing here?

 **Bobbi:** That’s easy. I vouched for you

 **Hunter:** Why the hell would you do that?

 **Coulson:** Play nice


	6. Season 2 Episode 6 – A Fractured House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD is framed for devastating attacks

**Senator Ward:** SHIELD is a terrorist organisation. And they should be treated as such

 **Reporter:** Is that what you plan to speak about at the UN’s emergency session tomorrow?

 **Senator Ward:** What I plan to do is lay out a proposal for a multinational police force that will target those suspected of ties with SHIELD, using any and all means necessary.

 **Beckers:** Anyone suspected of ties? And who determines that? Belgium will never accept that proposal. It destroys the very idea of citizens’ rights.

 **Senator Ward:** Mr Beckers, if you want to welcome SHIELD at your borders with open arms, be my guest. But this infestation needs to be exterminated.

 **Skye:** I guess being a douchebag runs in the family

 **Coulson:** Are you surprised?

 **Skye:** Ward’s brother has never cared about SHIELD before

 **Coulson:** Not openly

 **Skye:** Yeah, Hunter said that Talbot was working with a senator who had deep pockets. You think it’s him?

 **Coulson:** I do… Months rebuilding and this is SHIELD. A few operatives here, not many more out there. If Senator Ward’s proposal passes…

 **Skye:** It’ll be a witch hunt

 **Coulson:** Every military organisation on the plant will have a licence to kick our operatives’ doors down and shoot them on the spot. I can’t let that happen

 **Skye:** I’ll talk to Ward. See if he as any intel on his brother

 **Coulson:** And, Skye, keep the focus on his family, not ours. [Skye leaves and the General pops up on the screen] General

 **Talbot:** Coulson

 **Coulson:** It wasn’t us

 **Talbot:** I know

 **Coulson:** You haven’t told Senator Ward, have you?

 **Talbot:** I thought it would be safest since his brother is you know…

 **Coulson:** Currently in a cell under our base.

 **Talbot:** I was going to say HYDRA but yeah.

**Bobbi:** You look good

 **Hunter:** Oh, yeah? Cheers. And you know, with the blond and everything, you don’t look to bad yourself.

 **Bobbi:** That’s nice of you to say. Because I heard you’ve been telling people that I’m a hell beast

 **Hunter:** Uh, no, I don’t think so. I definitely didn’t use those words specifically. It doesn’t even sound like something I’d say, really. So you vouched for me, knew I was with SHIELD the whole time?

 **Bobbi:** I’m honestly surprised you stayed this long

 **Hunter:** Well, you know, I’m here for now. But keeping my options open, obviously

 **Bobbi:** You always do

 **Hunter:** If we’re gonna do this now, at least let me grab a beer first

 **Bobbi:** I’m gonna go check on May [walks to cockpit]

 **May:** We’ll be touching down soon

 **Bobbi:** Ok. You ever been married? [May nods] Still talk to him?

 **May:** Still am married. Surprised you haven’t heard. With Nat leaking all SHIELD files, it was bound to get out.

 **Bobbi:** Who’s the lucky man?

 **May:** Coulson


	7. Season 2 Episode 7 – The Writing on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discovers a string of related attacks

[Coulson is carving on the wall. Knife snaps.]

 **Coulson:** Damn it. [Skye turns the upbeat jazz music off] how long were you standing there?

 **Skye:** Long enough. Mom gave us specific instructions. You go on a date with the crazy wall, I have to chaperone.

 **Coulson:** I didn’t want to wake you

 **Skye:** Do I look like I’ve been sleeping?

 **Coulson:** What’s keeping you up?

 **Skye:** It’s all connected. Everything. Ward has information on my biological father, who just happens to have the alien buzzkill device, which is somehow connected to the writing, that is related to the GH serum that is in our blood. Like we’re pieces to a puzzle

 **Coulson:** Except we don’t know what the puzzle is, or how the pieces even fit

 **Skye:** it’s a hacker’s worst nightmare. Everlasting gobstopper of firewalls

 **Coulson:** It wants us to know. I can feel it

 **Skye** : The ‘it’ should tell us because I have been trying to match the writing to constellation maps, navigational maps, genome diagrams, and if it’s a map, it’s a map to nowhere.

 **Coulson:** I need you to stick with it. The writing’s coming more and more frequently. It used to be two, three times a month. Then once a week. Now it’s every day, every night. I can’t turn it off

 **Skye:** How do you function? When do you sleep?

 **Coulson:** That’s why we need answers

 **Skye:** And what if we don’t find them?

 **Coulson:** Anything else?

 **Skye:** When does Mom come back?

 **Coulson:** Not until we find Ward.

**Skye:** One of my sources, this guy, Micro, he’s kind of a crime scene junkie. He came across something. The writing, but not exactly how we wanted to see it.

[carving on the dead body]

 **Coulson:** When were these taken?

 **Skye:** Last night. Whoever did this is still out there

 **Coulson:** This is the victim?

 **Skye:** Janice Robbins. Lived in Upstate New York

 **Coulson:** She’s a SHIELD agent

 **Skye:** No, she’s an art teacher from Iowa. I have her full bio

 **Coulson:** I’m not wrong. I’ve seen her.

**Skye** : You were right. She’s a SHIELD agent. Agent Rebecca Stevens, Level 6. Stationed at thee Triskelion.

 **Coulson:** That’s probably where I saw her

 **Skye:** Not recently, you didn’t. according to this, she died five years ago from cancer. How is that possible?

**Ward:** Excuse me? Is that seat taken?

 **Bobbi:** All yours

 **Ward:** Don’t like to fly, huh?

 **Bobbi:** Excuse me?

 **Ward:** I never understood why people would take the bus when they can fly?

 **Bobbi:** Says the man on the bus

 **Ward:** Ah, last minute trip. Didn’t have a choice. You here by choice?

 **Bobbi:** Yeah, I like the scenery. Can’t see the world with your head in the clouds

 **Ward:** Can’t see it with you face in a book, either

 **Bobbi:** It’s a long trip. There’s plenty of time for everything

 **Ward:** well, you could just skip to the end

 **Bobbi:** And miss all the good parts in between?

 **Ward:** It can’t be that interesting.

 **Bobbi:** Why do you say that?

 **Ward:** Because you were on page 117 when you were waiting outside, and you’re still on page 117. So, either you’re a really slow reader, or you’re working for Coulson.

 **Bobbi:** Who?

 **Ward:** I am impressed. You tell him I said that. I almost missed you.

 **Bobbi:** What are you talking about?

 **Ward:** I’m sure they told you about this [Ward shows the dead man switch] if you try or say anything, everyone in this bus will be flying. So, just keep reading your book, and hope for a happy ending. Driver?

 **Driver:** Yes, sir

 **Ward:** I’m on the wrong bus. Guess I, uh, need to pay attention to things.

**Ward:** Sorry. Had to get rid of some excess baggage

 **Bobbi:** You were right, May. He’s good. Very good.

 **May:** Hunter, if you’re in position, he’s all yours

 **Hunter:** Copy that, darling. Happy to oblige [American accent]

**Coulson:** Is all this really necessary?

 **Simmons:** If you’re going to insist on doing this, I’m going to be monitoring you very closely. It took me and Fitz six weeks to figure out how to operate this. And quite honestly, I never thought we’d have to use it.

 **Skye:** We should’ve destroyed it. In the history of bad ideas, this is light-years ahead of everything

 **Coulson:** No, trying to bring dead agents back to life using alien blood blows everything else away

 **Skye:** They buried away those memories for a reason, Dad, they were driving people insane. And now you wanna uncover it when you’ve been getting worse? Mom would never…

 **Coulson:** She’s not the Director. This is my call. I was put in charge of the TAHITI Project, so those people are my responsibility. If going back in the machine saves even one life, then it’s worth the risk

 **Skye:** Fine. But if this goes to hell, you’ll be the one explaining to Uncle Nick what happened.

**Coulson:** To answer the question on everyone’s mind. No, I’m not crazy. I know in the past few months it may have seemed like I was leading you on some fool’s errand chasing after strange carvings and artifacts. At times, I questioned it myself, wondering if I was chasing windmills, trying to solve some unsolvable puzzle. But the pieces are coming together. The puzzle’s taking shape. The bad news. HYDRA’s trying to solve the same puzzle and they have more resources. The good news. We now have a piece they don’t have [3D hologram] everything we’ve been doing; it all leads to here. Our job is to find it before anything else.


	8. Season 2 Episode 8 – The Things We Bury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD and HYDRA race to uncover an ancient city.

[Trip was shot]

Fitz: Trip!

Coulson: Ah, damn it, Trip! Trip, talk to me

Fitz: Oh, sir, he’s gonna bleed out. We need to stop it.

Cal: I can help. I’m a doctor. [beat]. Put pressure there, please.

Coulson: uh, huh. Con you control it?

Cal: first went through lean, the second bullet is deep. There’s a lot of blood. Got to get it out. Hand me the scalpel. [Coulson does] Clamp. [Coulson does] Forceps. [Coulson does]

Coulson: I prefer we stabilise and move

Cal: the bullet’s holding the wound open. If we keep our heads about us, he has a chance, Phil. Shouldn’t have said Phil. Not supposed to know that. You probably You probably wouldn’t recognise me from that picture I left for her, though I haven’t changed as much as she has since then. [Coulson pulls gun on him] if I let go of this clamp, he dies. I just sliced this man’s brachial artery. Mr Coulson, hand me the gun. [Coulson does] You too, son. [Fitz hesitates]

Coulson: Fitz [Fitz hands him the gun] You’d use this mans life as a bargaining chip?

Cal: An opportunity, actually. To get out of this sticky situation. And we get to know each other a bit.

Coulson: Skye wouldn’t want Trip to die. He’s her best friend

Cal: She’s not here, is she? That’s a relief. I’m only gonna get one chance at a first impression. This doesn’t look very good.

Coulson: you already made an impression. A pile of bodies, going to work for Whitehall. I don’t think it’s good for Skye to see…

Cal: I don’t work for Whitehall.


	9. Season 2 Episode 9 — … Ye Who Enter Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Coulson’s team are about to enter the temple, HYDRA are on their tail. The rest of Coulson’s team are helping to keep Raina from Whitehall’s hands

**Coulson:** I’d like you to run point on Raina’s interrogation. I think she’ll respond to you.

 **Skye:** Yes, Dad. I’ll spread the word. [walks off]

 **May:** You don’t want Skye anywhere near that city, do you?

 **Coulson:** It’s not the city I’m afraid of. It’s her lunatic father. Keep an eye on here, ok?

 **May:** of course, I’m her mom

**Bobbi** : Quinjet’s prepped. You almost ready?

 **Simmons** : Yeah, I was looking for the DWARF case

 **Bobbi** : Well, ask Fitz. I’m sure he’ll know

 **Simmons** : Ah. No, that’s alright. I’m sure it’s around here somewhere

 **Bobbi** : So how long were you two a thing?

 **Simmons** : A ‘thing’? No, I mean, we never… I… I never dreamed.

 **Bobbi** : Ok, I’m just gonna stop you right there. ‘Cause if this were an interrogation, you’d have given me about nine visual cues to put you away. Maybe 10. Look, I know the story of what Ward did to you two. How Fitz’s brain was damaged. That’s not your issue, is it?

 **Simmons** : no

 **Bobbi** : so what happened?

 **Simmons** : [sighs] we were in the bottom of the ocean in a storage pod, left for dead. And Fitz, he said something that caught me completely off guard.

 **Bobbi** : ah, those three little words.

 **Simmons** : Yes! Well, no. I mean, not exactly. [sighs]. I barely had a moment to process what he was saying, or how I felt about it. Next thing I know, he’s giving me the oxygen, water’s rushing in, and… he’s… he’s laying there, in a hospital bed. He was so pale.

 **Bobbi** : how long was he in a coma?

 **Simmons** : Nine of the longest days of my life. And when it finally broke, he couldn’t speak. He just stared at me, confused. All I wanted to do was help him. All I wanted was my best friend back.

 **Bobbi** : Your best friend?

 **Simmons** : I never thought of him as anything else. That said, I can’t imagine my life without him. It’s all very confusing.

 **Bobbi** : You never told him any of this, have you?

 **Simmons** : Oh, Lord, no.

 **Bobbi** : yeah, it’s tough. I wish I could give you some advice. But I’ve never been friends with a guy first.it’s always been a rollercoaster. Fast out of the gate. Hit the drop, the turn, the loop. The screeching halt. Then back in line to do it all over again.

 **Simmons** : But is the ride worth it?

 **Bobbi** : I’ll let you know when it’s over [walks away] you know, at the very least, you should be honest with him. If you don’t have trust…

[knock on door]

 **Billy Koenig:** That’s not Sam’s knock

 **Raina** : You two have a knock

 **Billy Koenig** : Yeah, we’re brothers, of course we have a knock. Lanyard please.

 **Machine** : Agent Skye Coulson-May

 **Skye:** Come on, Sam, You can’t just look through the damn peephole?

 **Billy Koenig** : I’m Billy. Sam’s the short one. Also, I’ve seen your evil aunt

 **Skye** : One, she’s not my aunt

 **Raina** : She does look like Agent May

 **Skye** : Two, we need to move. Come on. [Agent 33 attacks] Go for the stairs

 **Billy Koenig** : Stairs! Copy!

[Agent 33 and Skye continue to fight]

 **Skye** : We can help you

 **Agent 33** : I don’t need your help

[Hunter takes Agent 33 out]

 **Hunter** : There’s more coming. We need to… what the hell is that?

 **Skye** : Mom’s evil twin, my evil aunt, formerly known as Agent 33

 **Hunter** : And I thought the Koenig’s were creepy

 **Skye** : Tell Dad we’re on our way

 **Hunter** : Yes, Ma’am

 **Skye** : Don’t call me ma’am, You’re like twice my age.

**Skye** : Mom, we can’t let them go down there, we have to stop them.

 **May** : Calm down. You can’t let Raina get into your head..

 **Skye** : She’s not lying. Look. She said the Diviner was meant to guide the worthy to the temple. You see this? It’s the same symbol I saw on the Obelisk. It’s got to be the temple.

 **May** : You’re sure?

 **Skye** : Trust me, it is seared into my brain. We have to warn Dad now. Something bad is going to happen [no signal] damn it! Why isn’t it working?

 **May** : getting some kind of interference

 **Whitehall** : SHIELD 616, do not engage your defences or you will be shot out of the sky.

 **May** : Whitehall

 **Trip** : There’s HYDRA Quinjets outside the windows on both sides

 **Hunter** : Then let’s step on it, shall we?

 **Whitehall** : You have someone aboard that I want. A woman named Raina. I’m gonna send over a representative to get her. Any attempt to evade or retaliate will be met with hostile fire. Unclogged and prepare to be boarded.

 **Raina** : Destiny calls

**May** :I’m not going to give up the lives of everyone on this plane for Raina. She’s not worth it.

 **Skye** : HYDRA already has the Obelisk. If they have Raina, too…

 **May** : We still have the edge. Your dad’s already on site, HYDRA’s not.

 **Trip** : How the hell did they find us? We were cloaked

 **Ward** : Raina’s tracker. Old frequency SHIEL used during the Cold War. What can I say, I’m a history buff. Lower your weapons. Anyone shoots, the plane goes down. We all die.

 **May** : maybe it’s worth it

 **Hunter** : Let’s not get carried away just yet

 **Skye** : fist you gave us Bakshi, now you’re back with HYDRA? Pick a side, Ward?

 **Ward** : Oh, I have. Don’t worry. Let’s go

 **Raina** : With pleasure

 **Ward** : You, too

 **Skye** : what?

 **Ward** : I made you a promise, Skye. I’m here to keep it. You’re coming with us

 **May** : The hell she is. She’s not going anywhere

 **Skye** : Mom

 **Ward** : she comes or the deal’s off

 **May** : shut up

 **Skye** : Mom, if I don’t go with him… he’s gonna blow this plane to pieces

 **Trip** : They’re HYDRA. They’ll do it anyway

 **May** :You can’t trust him, Skye

 **Ward** : Yes, you can. Skye, look at me

 **May** : Don’t talk to her.

 **Ward** : Skye, I gave you my word. Come with me, we won’t fire a single shot. Everyone gets out alive

 **Koenig** : Good one. Is that what you told my brother before you killed him?

 **Ward** : How many of you are there?

 **May** : Skye, you can’t

 **Skye** : There’s no other way. You know that. Whatever happens, I can handle myself.


	10. Season 2 Episode 10 – What They Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD and HYDRA meet in an explosive confrontation

Trip: I found four. Cutting edge, Howling Commando technology, circa 1945.

Koenig: Oh. Ten would be better. Without DWARFs scanning the tunnels, we don’t know what’s down there.

Trip: We know electronics don’t work

Koenig: Yeah, I know. That’s why we need mechanical detonators for the bombs. Look, I’m sorry. These are awesome. Dum Dum Dugan would be proud. I don’t wanna sound ungrateful.

Trip: The goodness about going old school is that these babies are immune to EMPs and electronic jamming. That bad news –

Koenig: You can’t trigger them remotely

Trip: Yeah, we’ll start the timers and run like hell. Pick four spots and I’ll make ‘em go boom.

Koenig: Ok, Agent May says this is ground zero for the Obelisk and whatever apocalyptic stuff it’s supposed to do. So, if we plant explosives around it… [imitating explosion]

Simmons: Getting into thee city and moving safely about doesn’t seem nearly as hard as finding a way to save Mack.

Fitz: you don’t have to say things about Mack being alive just because he was my friend, Jemma

Simmons: We’re dealing with alien tech, alien biology. Who knows what might have happened to Mack down there.

Fitz: That’s a good point, actually. It’s just, I’ve been thinking about self-defence.

Simmons: I know you might still have hurt feelings, but we need to concentrate –

Fitz: Oh, no. No, no, I’m not… I’m not talking about myself, I’m not… I’m speaking about the…

Simmons: The city?

Fitz: Yeah. What if it reacts when it senses a threat? I mean, it’s the same way the Obelisk would when somebody touches it, I mean, we both know that alien materials react negatively to human biology

Simmons: The way white blood cells fight off bacteria or a virus.

Fitz: Yeah. Which is why I’m afraid that Mack’s most likely dead.

Simmons: There are other possibilities. What if the city didn’t kill Mack, but co-opted him? Made him a part of it.

Fitz: Like zombie ants?

Simmons: Yeah. Maybe it’s like the fungus ophio cordy ceps. It possesses and transforms ants into creatures that do its bidding. Maybe the city didn’t kill Mack, it’s just controlling him. If Mack’s alive, there’s still hope we can save him.

Coulson: You made the right call

May: The right call would’ve been to put two of these in Ward’s head.

Coulson: Then HYDRA would’ve blown the bus out of the air

May: Yeah, but then they wouldn’t have Skye or Raina, or the map or the location –

Coulson: Six members of our team are still alive because of what you did. That needs to count for something. Skye can take care of herself. She’s trained by the best. She’s smart, tough, and capable. If there’s a chance for her to turn the tables, she’ll take it.

May: Still don’t like that another daughter has been kidnapped.

Bobbi: Ok, this is bad

Hunter: Wat’s bad?

Bobbi: Well, Diego’s early and he’s wearing a suit

Hunter: Yeah, you’re gonna have to connect the dots on why that’s bad

Bobbi: He’s never early and he never wears a suit

Hunter: that clears everything up

[HYDRA goes to Diego]

Bobbi: Hail HYDRA

Hunter: You think he’s selling us out?

Bobbi: Or selling them out

Hunter: What, you think it’s a signal?

Bobbi: I think so

Hunter: you think you know? Because they’re coming right towards us. And if it’s not a clue and we’re compromised, I need to know… [Bobbi kisses Hunter] So, it was a signal.

Bobbi: it’s an address. Here in San Juan. Come on!

Raina: Is there a problem?

Whitehall: Well, well, we’re here today, in part, because of the three of you. You delivered Raina, as you promised. And I had my initial doubts about you, young lady, but you are slowly earning my trust. And your knowledge of the Diviner has led us to this historic moment. For that, I offer my gratitude. I have just one question. How does she fit in?

Ward: I needed insurance that SHIELD wouldn’t blow us out of the sky.

Whitehall: But you also ordered that the SHIELD plane shouldn’t be shot down. I had to counter that order myself. I have a theory as to why she’s here. [Agent 33 opens the box with the Diviner] I’d like you to pick it up.

Skye: You first. [Gun cocks. Skye picks up the Diviner and it glows. She uses it to kill a guard as Cal uses a scalpel to kill another. Everyone pulls guns on each other]

Whitehall: I hope you’re as special as your mother. [Raina takes Diviner] I’ll confess I didn’t recognise you when you first barged into my office

Cal: If my daughter weren’t here, I would tear you and your men to pieces.

Whitehall: Then I’ll add that to the number of reasons that I’m glad she’s here.

Skye: By all means, kill away. Death doesn’t scare me. I’m a trained SHIELD Specialist Assassin. I can spot twelve different ways to kill each person in this room.

Whitehall: I don’t believe you. You are the only piece of the puzzle I can’t decipher [looking at Ward] Why are you really here?

Raina: Is it really that hard to see? It’s love. Agent Ward believes if he helps Skye fulfil her destiny, she’ll see him for who he really is.

[In the temple]

Raina: I knew you’d come

Skye: Someone has to stop you

Raina: Your whole life. Our whole lives have been leading to this moment.

Skye: Sorry, I don’t buy into the whole ‘This is your destiny] thing. We’re taking the Obelisk and we’re leaving. There are too many lives at stake.

Raina: You’ve got it all wrong. Whitehall, everyone has got it all wrong. This doesn’t destroy. It gives life. New life. We finally get to find out what we become.

Skye: Make it stop!

Raina: I can’t Neither of us can now [Temple starts closing] If you want the leave, now’s your chance. I gotta admit I’m just the tiniest bit nervous

[Trip enters temple]

Skye: No, Trip. What are you doing here?

Trip: I came to get you [Diviner opens] How do we stop it?

Skye: I don’t think we can

Trip: What’s supposed to happen?

Raina: Something beautiful [explosion. Skye and Raina start to crystalise]

Skye: Oh, God. What… Oh my God! Trip! [Trip kicks the Diviner]

Trip: No… No! [Trip turns to stone. Skye and Raina’s chrysalis breaks and Skye creates an earthquake. After the earthquake, Trip crumbles]


	11. Season 1 Episode 11 – Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes throw Coulson's team into new jeopardy

Coulson: I haven’t been able to sleep either

Skye: I keep thinking Trip is gonna come and see me. Make fun of me for being stuck in quarantine. Call me a goldfish or a hamster or something. And every time I wake up… I remember all over again. I just can’t believe he’s not coming back. He should not have been down there.

Coulson: You both went down in for a good reason. To prevent HYDRA from starting a cataclysm

Skye: He was trying to save me

Coulson: He may have saved all of us. The Obelisk triggered a massive earthquake. Imagine how much worse it could’ve been if he hadn’t destroyed it. He died a hero. Once medical clears you, we’ll get you out of there. You’ll just be stuck underground like the rest of us.

Skye: How’s everyone doing?

Coulson: Just trying to keep busy. Everyone deals with it in their own way. When you sign up for this kind of life, you accept that loss will be a part of it. But you never get used to losing one of your own. Especially, when it’s a good man like Trip. It happens too much. Over time, it makes it harder to let people in. sometimes it just makes you want to pack it up and run

Skye: Is that what you wanna do? Run?

Coulson: Sometimes. You?

Skye: Couldn’t even if I tried. Everyone I know is either SHIELD, so here, HYDRA, so I want to kill them, or Avengers, where there is just as much death [Skye sighs] How long did it take for Mack to get out of quarantine?

Coulson: He cleared pretty quickly. Whatever took over his system is gone. But he’s pretty shaken up.

Skye: And Simmons? Is she back?

Coulson: Not yet. She has a team documenting whatever they can in the tunnels, cleaning up. But it’s slow going with no electricity.

(Simmons: Be careful with that. This area is finished.)

Coulson: She’ll assess the structural integrity of the place, and if possible, blow one of the vertical shafts under the ocean floor. Flood the city with water.

Skye: And drown it for good

Coulson: Hopefully, the bedrock wasn’t too badly damaged by the quake. The temple collapsed on itself. It’s a miracle you’re still alive.

Skye: Hey, Fitz. What’s wrong?

Fitz: Can you tell me? I fixed your biometer watch. Checked your vitals at the time of the temple collapse. Your heart rate was recorded at almost… 300 bpm

Skye: That’s very fast

Fitz: No. That’s inhuman. I thought the readings were a mistake, that I put the thing together wrong. I’ve been struggling to… um… something’s wrong with the data in my head.

Skye: what are you saying?

Fitz: so, I was thinking how the heart monitor seemed to shatter from the inside out. But it was still on your wrist when we found you. That doesn’t make sense. And how we found you, basically unharmed in the collapse, with destruction all around you. [ground starts shaking] I thought I was losing my mind all over again. That there was something wrong. So, it took me a while to dawn on me. Or maybe I was just afraid to think it. That you survived the destruction because you caused it.

Skye: No. No, no, Fitz

Fitz: Raina wasn’t the only ne changed in there. And I’m pretty sure the DNA results we’re running right now are gonna confirm it. There’s nothing wrong with the data in my head, Skye.

Skye: No!

Fitz: There’s something wrong with you [Lights explode]

[Coulson visits Trip’s mother. She starts crying. They hug. Howling Commando photo is shown]

Hunter: … or that time when Trip tossed me the mag on the Burnside raid, and it fell down the sewer grate [all laugh]

May: Yeah, what did he say, again?

Hunter: ‘good catch, soccer hands’

Simmons: Did he ever tell you about the time his grandpa took him to Grandfather Mountain when he was a child in North Carolina? [shakes head] Well, he gets there, and they pull up to the gate, and his grandfather says, ‘let’s pay to climb the mountain.’ And trip says, ‘I’m sorry Grandpa, I thought you owned the whole mountain.’ [laughter] he’s be mad I told you that story.

Skye: No, he’d say…

All: ‘Come on, girl’

May: Did he ever tell you about the first time he baby sat Skye

All but Skye: No

Skye: Please don’t [blushes]

May: So, Coulson and I had just come back from a mission with Nat and Clint, and we asked Trip to baby sit for some extra cash. We don’t know what happened as neither would tell us, but it resulted in Trip running off screaming. We had to pay him double the next time.

Simmons: So, Skye, what did happen?

Skye: He called me Mary Sue, so I retaliated. I had been trained by Nat for a few weeks, so I attacked him, and I took him by surprise.

Mack: How old were you?

Skye: Seven years old

Hunter: Right, never calling you Mary Sur, ever.

Skye: You just did [Skye smiles wickedly]

Hunter: Run for your lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you think I should make a chapter about the team all bonding


	12. Season 2 Episode 12 – Who You Really Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Sif has lost her memory after fighting a warrior

Coulson: Thank you for watching her

Officer: I hear from the Prime Minister’s office I’m to hold this crazy lady here for you. I hold this crazy lady

Coulson: How did you subdue her and get her to wait?

Officer: No subduing. She stayed willingly once I told her I’d found Kava and he was on his way to meet her.

Lady Sif: I m Lady Sif of Asgard. Friend of SHIELD

Kree: Asgardian. Well, that explains a lot.

Lady Sif: It is true, we do not trust Kree. That is why I am here. When Heimdall saw that one landed on your world, Odin charged me with retrieving him.

Kree: So, you came to pick a fight?

Lady Sif: We know enough about Kree history to be concerned.

Kree: Well, then if you know Kree history, perhaps you’ve heard the tale of Terrigenesis?

Lady Sif: Of course. Agent Kree descending on planets, altering inhabitants to fight their war

Kree: And Earth was one of them

Skye: ‘Blue angels who fell from the sky’

Lady Sif: Eons ago, the Kree waged a very long war. The casualties were high, and they needed more soldiers

May: You mean cannon fodder

Kree: We needed killers. One vicious faction among the Kree genetically modified other creatures’ DNA. These modifications can be activated with Terrigen Crystals

Lady Sif: We know these torturous experiments failed

Kree: Not on earth. Here, we had to shut them down. This faction had built a city. They brought with them the Diviners, which hold the crystals. Their plans were discovered and thwarted by the better of my kind, putting an end to that dark chapter of our past.

Skye: Until now

Kree: When I saw that an ancient signal had been triggered, I knew that it had to be a Diviner. If the Kree Empire learned that these experiments were a success, they would be likely to renew them

Skye: Why did you come here?

Kree: These transformations are abominations. I knew that I had to find the remainder of the Diviners before another monstrosity occurred and erase any knowledge of it

May: How many Diviners are supposed to be in that crate?

Kree: enough to create an army

Simmons: Sir, the crate is empty

Kree: My worst fear has come true. We must find the remaining Diviners as well as anyone who’s transformed

Coulson: We drowned the temple where the Diviners are activated so that’s a plus. And we know the woman who was changed

Lady Sif: So, someone has transformed. A Kree slave warrior created. Have you put it down?

May: No, she’s disappeared

Lady Sif: What do you know of her?

Coulson: We don’t know much about Raina’s transformation. Skye witnessed it, but didn’t see much

Lady Sif: You were there? What did you see?

Skye: I didn’t. I mean, nothing.

Kree: Were there others with you? The changes may not be on the surface but buried inside. You must understand that these creatures are weapons. Abominations. Even if they don’t know it [ground starts shaking]

Lady Sif: Son of Coul, what is this?

May: Skye? You wanna talk to us?

Coulson: Skye, what’s doing this?

Skye: I am [Lady Sif tries to grab her] Don’t [glass shatters]

Lady Sif: Hand her over. I will take her to Asgard. It will be safer for all of you

Coulson: We will do no such thing

Kree: The weapon has been activated. It needs to be eliminated before it hurts someone

Coulson: Skye is not a weapon

Lady Sif: Coulson, no one is saying Skye chose this. But she is dangerous

Skye: I don’t wanna be this way

Lady Sif: Imagine what will happen if your powers grow. It may not stop at breaking glass. You could bring down buildings. Tear continents apart.

Skye: I can get a handle on it

Kree: That’s not what you were destined for. You were designed to destroy. Which is why you must be put down.

Fitz: Yeah, well, that sounds an awful lot like killing to me.

Kree: This is not your concern

May: Skye, let’s go!

Coulson: Fitz, we need Bambino! You want her? You go through me.

[Skye and May running through halls]

Simmons: Wha – What’s going on?

Skye: Jemma, I’m so sorry

Simmons: You knew [to Fitz]

Fitz: Lady Sif and the Kree are trying to take Skye away [to Bobbi and Mack]

Coulson: Sif, you’ve got your memory back. You know we’re friends. Consider what you’re doing.

Lady Sif: this is for the protection of your people

Kree: Enough! [throws Coulson across the room. He runs away but is met with Bobbi and Mack] Your friend Skye is an atrocity. And I must go and put an end to this

Mack: We’ll decide what she is. But for now, you’re not going anywhere

Kree: This is not your fight

Mack: Kind of is now

Bobbi: Maybe we should call in some real backup [Kree fights Mack and then Hunter Bobbi takes out her batons]

Kree: This is twice now, you and me. You must really love fighting?

Bobbi: Love fighting? No. But you’re coming after one of my people. So, I’m willing to fight

Kree: That’s noble. Stupid, but noble [they fight]

[May takes Skye down to Vault D]

May: Hey, listen to me. Just me. We can do this. You can do this

Skye: I can’t. I can’t make it stop

May: You will control your emotions, just like in a mission

Skye: I can’t make it stop. Everyone is at risk

May: Just focus. Skye, look at me. Focus. It’ll stop

Lady Sif: Agent May, release the girl

Skye: Mom, she’ll get through

May: Ignore it. Remember, focus

Skye: I can’t [Lady Sif gets through. Skye shoots herself with an ICER]

May: Skye!

Lady Sif: She harmed herself

Coulson: Even though she knew it meant giving up her freedom

Lady Sif: All to save the rest of you

Coulson: Don’t you see? She wants to get better. If you take her away from the people she loves, she’ll only get worse


	13. Season 2 Episode 13 – One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye’s father wages war against Coulson’s team.

**Skye:** I got to say, Dad, no doubt, the best grilled cheese I’ve ever had

 **Coulson:** Secret ingredient. Don’t ask. I will not disclose. [Skye chuckles] how you doing with all the monitoring?

 **Skye:** I barely notice it

 **Coulson:** We wouldn’t subjects you to do it if it wasn’t necessary.

 **Skye:** I assume you’re putting me on the Gifted Index

 **Coulson:** We are

 **Skye:** I’ve been doing some monitoring of my own. Check this out. My entire life I’ve been searching for my biological parents, and my search ended with answers that are so much worse than I could’ve imagined. Sad, twitchy, not-all-there father, a dead mom. Alien mist that turned my into a walking natural disaster. My best friend dead —

 **Coulson:** Hey. Trip was not your fault.

 **Skye:** My point is, i’m steady. Nothing is shaking. I’m stopping them before I start

 **Coulson:** That’s good

 **Skye:** If I keep working on this, I can be back in the field in no time.


	14. Season 2 Episode 14 – Love in the time of HYDRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson struggles to keep the team together

**Simmons:** Well, the bruising has started to fade. Though, I’m afraid these stress fractures will require a bit more time to heal

 **Skye:** Great. I try to go zen to keep my powers in check, only to find myself … [groans] back on the DL.

 **Fitz:** the down-low?

 **Skye:** The disabled list

 **Fitz:** oh, yeah, that makes more sense

 **Skye:** Yeah. And now I’m all…

 **Fitz:** You know, it could be growing pains, from the new powers

 **Skye:** It’s ok, Fitz. You don’t have to put a positive spin on this

 **Fitz:** I’m not doing that. I would never patronize the… well, the… things change, that’s what I’m saying. So, maybe if you can learn to control this, then you could have Avenger-level powers. Something like Captain America even.

 **Simmons:** I think it best we keep in mind the unstable nature of Skye’s powers. If there is an Avenger equivalent right now, I’m afraid it’s the Hulk

 **Fitz:** Well, Hulk saved he word last time I checked

 **Simmons:** You’re absolutely right. But given the choice, I believe Bruce Banner would not hesitate to cure himself once and for all

 **Fitz:** Well, then, I guess we should be thankful that nobody’s given him the choice

 **Simmons:** Oh, Fitz!

 **Fitz:** Well, don’t ‘Oh, Fitz!’ me! I’m being… [rumbling] I’m sorry Skye.

 **Simmons:** This really isn’t about you

 **Skye:** I’m pretty sure it is.

**Agent Weaver:** It appears Hunter escaped using one of the ship’s submersible pods. We’ve managed to scramble communications, but he’s disabled the GPS.

 **Agent:** So, we don’t know where he is?

 **Agent Weaver:** or where he’s going. Once he reaches shore, he’s a free man. Able to communicate with whomever he pleases. We approximate 12 hours till he reaches the coast.

 **Agent Gonzales:** We may have a bigger problem. I just got off the phone with Mack. It seems Coulson’s put Skye in hiding

 **Agent:** Stockpiling enhanced people?

 **Bobbi:** I doubt that. Skye and Coulson, they’re close. She’s more than just and asset to him.

 **Agent Calderon:** So says the person whose ex-husband just flew to coop

 **Agent Gonzales:** Agent Calderon…

 **Agent Calderon:** Oh, come on, we all know Bobbi could’ve taken out that teacup any time she wanted to

 **Bobbi:** And I might just test that theory out on your face

 **Agent Gonzales:** Enough. Bobbi gave me her word. She’s still committed, and I have no reason to doubt her. [gent Calderon sits down]. This is your op, Morse. So tell me, how do you want to proceed?

 **Bobbi:** Skye’s not the main concern. Coulson and his secrets, that’s the threat. And I think it’s time that we remove that threat

 **Agent Weaver:** You still need to remember; Skye was a deadly SHIELD Specialist and Assassin before she got her powers. If you take her family away, she might retaliate.

 **Bobbi:** I wanna go back in

 **Agent Calderon:** You gotta be crazy. You know that Hunter could blow your cover at any moment. And Weaver, she gave you 12 hours.

 **Bobbi:** I only need six


	15. Season 2 Episode 15 – One Door Closes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and his team are under siege and may never recover

**Skye:** It’s a little weird here, but I’m settling in. I’ve played a couple of dozen games of solitaire, It’s a lonely game, that solitaire.

 **Simmons:** Well, your mom will head there soon. I heard you’re working on new PhD.

 **Skye:** Yeah. PhD in physics. Oh, who do I have to thank for the Little Debbie Snack Cakes?

 **Simmons:** that was your dad’s idea. But I did pick you some nice gluten-free biscuits.

 **Skye:** Uh! Yeah, I’ll – I’ll look for those

 **Simmons:** [sighs] Have you tried on the gloves yet?

 **Skye:** I have not. But I will

 **Simmons:** Well, when you’re feeling up to it, it might be worth giving them a go. They’re obviously just a prototype, should accelerate your healing and dampen the vibrations. I just want you to be safe, Skye. You know that, right?

 **Skye:** I do. It means a lot, Jemma. Thank you.

 **Simmons:** Ok then. Call me if you need anything

 **Skye:** I will. Bye.

**Coulson:** That’s a lot of umbrellas for one drink

 **Bartender:** Let me guess, she got the house

 **Hunter:** [sighs] two of whatever he’s having. Sorry I’m late. An evacuation pod will wash up where and when ever it wants to. Maybe a couple of those little umbrellas if you have them?

 **Bartender:** Yeah

 **Hunter:** So, how’ve you been? Anything new?

 **Coulson:** Same old, same old. So, you finished your vacation?

 **Hunter:** Absolutely. You know, I never did understand the appeal of cruise ships. I almost forgot… [gets napkin and signs it]

 **Coulson:** What’s that?

 **Hunter:** You offered me a permanent position. Consider that my contract. So, what’s the plan, boss?


	16. Season 2 Episode 16 – Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Gonzales makes his move

**Eddie:** Can I let you in on a little secret? I’ve got a genuine, honest Abe, God given superpower. You wanna know what it is?

 **Coulson:** I’m afraid to guess.

 **Eddie:** I can look at any man and tell him exactly what kind of car he should be driving.

 **Coulson:** Maybe I’ll just look around…

 **Eddie:** You know, I look at you and I see a man who’s played it safe his whole life. But lately, he feels like he’s stuck in a rut. Life lost its thrill. The kids are monsters, the wife’s taken the muumuus. And now you’re thinking it’s time to let the tiger loose. Am I hitting the mark?

 **Coulson:** Amazing

 **Eddie:** Then this is the car for you.

 **Coulson:** actually, I’m interested in this SUV. I’m going off-roading, I need something that can take a beating. I’ll pay cash right now.

 **Eddie:** a man with cash is a man with class. I’ll do you one better. A 2010 four wheel drive Wrangler Rubicon. Came in a bit pricier, but she’s a beauty. It’s a-well, looks like this one here.

 **Hunter:** Get in

 **Coulson:** What are you doing? Put that back. I’m making a deal.

 **Hunter:** For that piece of junk?

 **Eddie:** This is my Vehicle! You know, I need you to get out of there right now!

 **Coulson:** We’re not criminals. We don’t wanna draw any more attention.

 **Hunter:** If it makes you feel any better, you can send him a check. Oh, wait, no, we can’t because our bank accounts have been frozen. So just get in. I’ll et you to Skye. I promise.

 **Eddie:** Hold on a second. You two are in cahoots? [Hunter sighs] You know what, I… I’m gonna call the police.

 **Coulson:** You see what you did? He’s calling the police. Are you happy? Sorry, Eddie. The tiger’s been loose for a while [Coulson shoots him with an ICER]

**Hunter:** What the hell happened here?

 **Coulson:** Skye

 **Hunter:** did they do this to her, or did she do it to them?

 **Coulson:** one way to find out.

[watching the video]

 **Hunter:** My god. Skye’s doing that? I’m glad she’s on our side. She’s still on our side, right?

 **Coulson:** this isn’t good.

 **Hunter:** well, at least they didn’t take her. That means she’s still out there, so we’ll find her and… [Gordan is shown] that’s new. [Skye is taken by Gordan.] did she just get abducted by aliens. What the hell was that?

 **Coulson:** We don’t know what he is. He took Skye’s biological father and Raina.

 **Hunter:** seriously? I was only gone a week.

 **Coulson:** we don’t know where he comes from, where he goes, or who he works for. He doesn’t leave trails or clues. I lost her, again. May’s not going to take this well.

**Lincoln:** How are you feeling?

 **Skye:** kind of normal

 **Lincoln:** hey, normal is good.

 **Skye:** yeah.

 **Lincoln:** we flushed your lymphatic and circulatory systems. So, you’ll be weak for a few days.

 **Skye:** I need to get a message to my friends.

 **Lincoln:** Gordan’s the only one who can make contact with the outside world. You can talk to him when he gets back.

 **Skye:** where exactly are we?

 **Lincoln:** no one really knows. Uh, the official name is Chinese, I think, Lai Shi. Doesn’t exactly translate… so we just call it Afterlife.

 **Skye:** You say the name of this place is Chinese. Are we in China?

 **Lincoln:** No idea. Gordan’s the only on who knows where we are, and he’s the only way in or out. It keeps us secret and safe from the outside world.

 **Skye:** or it keeps us prisoners.

 **Lincoln:** you’re not very trusting, are you?

 **Skye:** [scoffs] I’m a SHIELD agent. Have been since I was 8. Trained by the best. Almost an Avengers, but I was sent on another mission. Dated someone who turned out to be HYDRA. Would you be very trusting after that?

 **Lincoln:** I guess not.

**Agent Gonzales:** Is it true that Fury asked you to sky on Coulson because of these… GH-325 transfusions? Is it also true that Coulson himself asked you to put a bullet in his head because of it? That’s the man that you helped escape. A man that Fury didn’t trust, a man that yourself didn’t trust, a man that didn’t even trust himself. There’s loyalty and there’s stubbornness. Tell me, Agent May, are you loyal to Coulson or to SHIELD?

 **May:** They’re the same.

 **Agent Gonzales:** Coulson’s powered pet tried to kill seven of our agents. Dedicated SHIELD agents with families. And you’re gonna say that they’re the same.

 **May:** Coulson had nothing to do with Skye’s powers. They were caused by a weapon in HYDRAs possession.

 **Agent Gonzales:** that you were chasing because of some voices in Coulson’s head.

 **May:** We were pursuing HYDRA because that’s our job. It’s what we should all be doing right now, instead of wasting our time on some witch-hunt!

 **Agent Gonzales:** Coulson should be on the Index with Agent Skye. You of all people should know what happens when powered people loss control [shows Bahrain file]. You had to put on down. Isn’t that why you’re called the Cavalry?

 **May:** So, you want to put down Coulson and Skye?

 **Agent Gonzales:** I want to avoid it. His actions are leading us to a deadly show down. Help me find him and we’ll stop him.

 **May:** Don’t worry. When he’s ready, he’ll find you. Coulson and Skye are the only people you can never put down. And I won’t let you try. You just openly threatened the life of someone’s husband and daughter to a SHIELD Specialist. So, don’t even think about putting them down.

**Hunter:** What’s happening?

 **Coulson:** SHIELD’s here

 **Hunter:** ours or theirs?

 **Coulson:** theirs.

 **Hunter:** Damn it. How did they find us?

 **Coulson:** I invited them.

 **Hunter:** Why did you trigger the alarm? Are you surrendering? Last time I checked, there were two of us, which means two votes.

 **Coulson:** We’re not surrendering. I’m not gonna go down without a fight. We’re gonna find Skye and bring her back to SHIELD. And we’re gonna need more that Honest Eddie’s Jeep to do it.

 **Hunter:** You wanna take their Quinjet? The two of us. While we’re trapped in here and surrounded. Brilliant.

 **Coulson:** I have reinforcement on the way. We just have to hold down the fort until they get here.

 **Hunter:** Yeah, well, I have reinforcement of my own

 **Coulson:** ICERs only

 **Hunter:** Oh, you can’t be serious

 **Coulson:** those are SHIELD agents out there. We’re not gonna hurt them

 **Hunter:** I somehow doubt they feel the same about us

 **Coulson:** it won’t come to that. It may not look like I, but this place was built to withstand Hulk size force. On the other hand, let’s hope they didn’t bring a – [battering ram hits house] battering ram… ‘cause then… we’ve only got about an hour.

**Hunter:** How much time?

 **Coulson:** About three minutes

 **Hunter:** Where are the reinforcements?

 **Coulson:** I don’t know. Stuck in traffic.

 **Hunter:** are they traveling by car? How many are there?

 **Coulson:** Actually, there’s one.

 **Hunter:** One? That’s not reinforcements, that’s a grave digger!

 **Coulson:** There’s not many agents I can trust right now.

 **Hunter:** One! Have you lost your bloody mind? What is that?

 **Coulson:** It’s a 21st Howling Commando kit. Trip, Fitz, and Skye built it for me. Hey, do you play cards?

[‘SHIELD’ get through the door]

 **Agent:** Let me see your hands

[Coulson and Hunter are playing cards. Coulson shushes the agents]

 **Agent:** We’re in

[Agent discovers that it is a hologram. Coulson and Hunter shoot them all with ICERs]

 **Hunter:** I can’t believe that worked

 **Coulson:** We had the better hand.

**Hunter:** This would’ve been a piece of cake if you’d let us use these big boy guns. Now we have to get close enough to get shot by their big boy guns.

 **Coulson:** By the time they recognise us, it’ll be too late.

 **Hunter:** then there’s the small matter of who’s gonna fly that thing. Do you even know how?

 **Coulson:** I’ve watched Skye and May fly. I know a little.

 **Hunter:** How little?

 **Coulson:** I can get us off the ground.

 **Hunter:** You do know there’s more to it than that, like, getting us back on the ground, for example.

[wave at ‘SHIELD’ agents]

 **Coulson:** Now we just walk right up and –

 **Agent:** drop your weapons and put your hands in the air. We have you surrounded.

 **Hunter:** We’re not surrounded [Agent come out from cloaking]

 **Coulson:** didn’t see that coming.

**Hunter:** Brilliant plan. There was no backup, was there?

 **Man 1:** This is Tango Romeo Delta. Tell Gonzales we have his package.

 **Man 2:** Yes, sir.

[Mike Peterson stops Quinjet]

 **Coulson:** Backup

[Agents try and shoot Mike, but they fail. He beats all of them. Hunter and Coulson help.]

 **Coulson:** Agent Hunter, Agent Peterson.

 **Mike:** Call me Mike.

 **Hunter:** Agh! Quite a handshake you’ve got.

 **Coulson:** Thanks for coming on such short notice. I see you’re taking well to the upgrades.

 **Mike:** No complaints here. Want me to get the bird in the air?

[Mike hacks into Quinjet]

 **Hunter:** At some point you might have mentioned that back up was a lethal cyborg

 **Coulson:** truthfully, I just wanted to see the look on you face when he showed up. Priceless.

 **Mike:** you know, I can hear you up here.

**Mike:** Autopilot is set. Cruising at 45,000 feet. Any destination?

 **Hunter:** Mmm, Mexico.

 **Coulson:** I’ll let you know. Agent Peterson’s been doing some overseas work for me. Remember List?

 **Hunter:** The HYDRA head we didn’t u=cut off?

 **Coulson:** Mike’s been trailing him for the past six months. Tell him what you found.

 **Mike:** Last week, I intercepted a coded transmission from List. Mentioned his interest in powered people.

 **Hunter:** Yeah, they seem to be trending these days.

 **Mike:** He’s hunting them down and experimenting on them.

 **Hunter:** You think the no-eyed guy who took Skye is one of his?

 **Coulson:** No. But he’s connected to Skye’s biological father and whatever group of powered people he’s involved with.

 **Hunter:** Does HYDRA know about them?

 **Mike:** It seems likely

 **Coulson:** There’s only one man who’s connected on both sides of this equation. If we’re gonna find Skye, we need to find him first.

 **Hunter:** And who’s that?

 **Coulson:** Our bad option. Grant Ward.

**Fitz:** Airport, please. [takes out Fury’s black box] Nice work, Jemma. [takes out sandwich] with a hint of pesto aioli [eats sandwich]


	17. Season 2 Episode 17 – Melinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret origin of Melinda May is revealed

[May is having a shower and Coulson joins her]

[In the kitchen]

 **Coulson:** When we get back, maybe the three of us can take a trip somewhere warm.

 **Skye:** Mommy, Daddy. Can Trip come too?

[Fury rings the doorbell]

 **May:** He’s always early. Stall him.

 **Coulson:** Come on in. It’s open.

 **Fury:** Phil, Skye, good morning.

 **Skye:** Uncle Nick, Auntie Nat.

 **Nat:** You really leave your door unlocked?

 **Coulson:** We’ve got the best security system in the world.

 **Skye:** And you’re early. This is our time.

 **Fury:** Sorry.

 **Coulson:** So, who are we going after this time? Is Andrew gonna get a new patient?

 **Fury:** Don’t know yet, But, yeah, maybe.

 **May:** Hey. Come on. We’re gonna be late.

 **Skye:** Keep safe out there.

 **May:** We’re supposed to keep you safe.

 **Skye:** That’s why I’m going to Operations.

**May:** O’Brian, thanks for the tunes.

 **O’Brian:** Anytime. It’s a dull flight.

 **May:** This is really a Gifted individual? What do we know?

 **Coulson:** Not much yet. You know they’re retiring this fleet?

 **May:** About time. SHIELD’s putting every dime into the Triskelion.

 **Coulson:** Well, not all the dimes. Fury’s quietly starting a new initiative. Instead of this catch-and-release with powered people, we form a team. Take Earth’s mightiest, find out if they’re heroes.

 **May:** And you mention this because you want my help?

 **Coulson:** Fury wants Skye too.

 **May:** I’m staying I the field.

 **Coulson:** Good. Because you’d be great. And that way, we could keep working together.

 **May:** Mm-hmm. Uh. One mission at a time. Look alive.

 **Coulson:** Agent Hart

 **Agent Hart:** We’ve got her, Phil. Gather up! Meet Eva Belyakov. 35, Index candidate. Russian intelligence had been pursuing her. Agents Coulson and May have been brought in to advise and make the approach.

 **Coulson:** Thank you. We believe Ms Belyakov possesses enhanced strength. This is what happened when a Russian officer tried to stop her with his car. She fled Russia unharmed.

**\---------------------------------------------- {Skye’s POV} -----------------------------------------------**

“I broke a crystal decanter once at a foster family’s house. And now the glass, and…” I lied. I don’t trust these people yet, there’s something sketchy going on. I don’t know what it is, but I’m not going to risk my family’s life because I trusted the wrong people.

“they sent you back for that?” says this Jiaying person.

“Well, I tried some of the scotch, too. But yes. Something bad happens every time I feel settled somewhere. I’m 16 and I have never spent more than two years anywhere. The second I made friends at the orphanage. Gone. And God forbid I called a foster family home. Just, ‘pack your bags’. I got the news on my birthday once, which was a completer farce, because I don’t even know when I was born,” I lied again, I think it’s safer for me to go with my Rising Tide cover.

“I’m so sorry.” Says Jiaying.

“SHIELD was the closest I ever came to having a family. I belonged there. Saw what I could be. Even that ended with agents hunting me through the woods,” I said. I know that that wasn’t SHIELD, I don’t know what that was, but it wasn’t SHIELD, the SHIELD I know wouldn’t kill on site, or use real guns instead of ICERs.

“We’re not going to turn you in or abandon you. This is a safe place.”

“See, you say that, but I know you’re not being straight with me. Why do you care if I stay or go? And why are you –" I say, not trusting this person at all.

“July 2nd. You were born on July 2nd. It was, um, a hot night. And for some reason, I decided to clean the house before I woke your father,” I don’t believe her. I know for a fact that I was born 26th April. If she doesn’t even know that; is she really my mother? She could have just mistaken me for someone else.

“Oh, my god. He said you didn’t age,” I lied. I am surrounded by powered people; I can’t risk angering their people.

“Cal, he, uh… He ran over to the neighbour’s house to borrow their car but didn’t speak any Chinese. So, um, it was a mess.” She can’t be my Mom then. Cal’s my biological dad, or at least I think he is.

“It’s you. You’re my…” kidnapper.

**\---------------------------------------------- {Normal POV} ----------------------------------------------**

**Agent:** Hey, buddy, you gonna be all day in there?

 **Fitz:** Just a minute! Jeez, let a man think in peace! [Fury’s toolbox opens] Woah! Uh… Hunter!

 **Hunter:** ow did you ring Coulson’s tablet?

 **Fitz:** Are you watching Mexican football? Where are you?

 **Hunter:** Uh. Undisclosed secure location?

 **Coulson:** Fitz? How did you open Fury’s toolbox?

 **Fitz:** Don’t worry, it’s safe! I stole it first.

 **Coulson:** You stole it?

 **Fitz:** Yeah.

 **Coulson:** Fitz, you’re amazing. Can we meet up?

 **Man:** You’re killing me, man. Still in there?

 **Fitz:** I’m being followed. They won’t grab me. I think they’re hoping I’ll lead them to you first. Thing is, would it still be ok if I come and hung out with you? Maybe you could show me how to shake a tail. Maybe you could start, like, now?

 **Hunter:** You in a bathroom? With one of those electric hand dryers?

 **Fitz:** uh… Oh, yes.

 **Hunter:** You’re gonna be ok, mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the twist?


	18. Season 2 Episode 18 – Enemy of my Frenemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant Ward may be Coulson's last hope.

**Coulson:** Ward

 **Ward:** I’m flattered. Bringing the robot along jus for a sit-down with me.

 **Coulson:** There’s no need for false modesty. We both know you’re that good. But frankly, this isn’t about you. I’m after bigger fish. Strucker, List.

 **Ward:** Can’t help you. Not in HYDRA anymore.

 **Coulson:** But you were.

 **Ward:** Even then, I only knew them by reputation. Never met either.

 **Coulson:** Again, with the false modesty. You’re resourceful bet you know a guy who knows a guy.

 **Ward:** You know, last time I suggested we work together, you called me a deluded son of a bitch.

 **Coulson:** Things change. I’m offering you a deal. Help me and I’ll let you walk away. Free and clear. No more looking over your shoulder.

 **Ward:** When something’s too good to be true, it’s a lie.

 **Coulson:** Not lying. I tried to stick with you before, didn’t work so well. So, I’m offering a carrot.

 **Ward:** I’m listening.

 **Coulson:** Get me inside. After that, I put you through the TAHITI Protocol, and then you’re free to go.

 **Ward:** Wipe my memories. Wow, that sounds like a threat, not a carrot. I like who I am.

 **Coulson:** A murderer and a traitor? Sorry, my offer’s the only way you leave here. I’m taking a huge chance. You could’ve run. You didn’t. you risked your freedom for her. That’s says something. Says that maybe there’s still good in you. Maybe Garrett, your family, didn’t destroy all that, TAHITI will erase all the bad. Let you be the man you wanna be. Start over.

 **Ward:** Free and clear?

 **Coulson:** I give you my word as Director of SHIELD.

 **Ward:** I might know a guy.

**Cal:** Our first father-daughter date! Though ‘date’ might be the wrong word. Is that weird? Is this weird?

 **Skye:** Yeah, it’s weird, it’s a little weird. So, did you have an apartment here, or…

 **Cal:** I didn’t live here. Worked here. My office is over there.

 **Skye:** Oh, uh… then, where are we going? I thought you said you had to grab some of your things.

 **Cal:** No, I told you I wanted to show you around. Thought we’d get a pastry, get to know each other a little?

 **Skye:** sure. Who doesn’t love pastry?

 **Cal:** Right? Oh, there’s this great little mom-and-pop bakery just around the corner. Swedish place. Swiss. I don’t know. I mix ‘em up. [it’s not there]

 **Skye:** What’s wrong?

 **Cal:** You know what doesn’t have the smell of buttery goodness wafting out on your way to work?

 **Skye:** a currency exchange?

**Jiaying:** Gordan. Cal’s getting suspicious. If he knows what I’ve done, he could destroy Afterlife.

 **Gordan:** What do you want me to do?

 **Jiaying:** Have Daisy take him to collect some things from his office but take Daisy back without Cal. I’m also afraid that Daisy is becoming suspicious. The look on her face when I said her ‘birthday’ [used bunny ears on the word ‘birthday’]

**Lincoln:** Relax. It’s just me.

 **Skye:** Lincoln? What are you doing here?

 **Lincoln:** Jiaying sent me to make sure everything was cool.

 **Cal:** Why wouldn’t everything be cool? What’s going on? Wait a minute, you think Daisy isn’t safe with me?

 **Lincoln:** I didn’t say that, just calm down.

 **Cal:** Don’t patronise me. Who the hell do you think you are? I’m her father!

 **Skye:** Cal, let me explain…

 **Cal:** No!

 **Skye:** I…

 **Cal:** What an idiot I’ve been, huh? I see what’s happening. You were gonna dump me here like yesterday’s trash. You don’t wanna spend time with me. This isn’t Daddy’s day out. This is good-bye.

 **Skye:** It’s not forever.

**Coulson:** Skye?

 **Skye:** Dad!

 **Gordan:** I need to get you out of here.

 **Skye:** No, no! Not yet; not yet! [Gordan takes Skye and Cal runs in too]

 **Coulson:** No! Don’t go! I had her. Damn it, I had her!

 **Ward:** Deathlok’s down, we’ve got powered people on site, HYDRA’s storming the building. [Hunter groaning]

 **Coulson:** What happened to you?

 **Hunter:** It’s merely a flesh wound

 **Agent 33:** A bad one

 **Ward:** We’re out manned, outgunned, and our only backup is Fitz. Your call, boss.


	19. Season 2 Episode 19 – The Dirty Half Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies must come together

**May:** What the hell were you thinking?

 **Coulson:** I could ask you the same thing. Since when did you become a high-ranking member of Team Gonzales?

 **May:** Someone had to run the base when you were gone. Having a seat allowed me to keep you safe.

 **Coulson:** I was fine on my own.

 **May:** Seems that’s how you operate best.

 **Coulson:** What the hell’s that supposed to mean?

 **May:** that you’ve been lying to me ever since SHIELD fell. All those overseas trips you were taking. They were never about recruiting new agents, were they? You wanna tell me what Theta Protocol is?

 **Coulson:** No

 **May:** Because you don’t trust me?

 **Coulson:** Because Coulson said only Skye and I could know. I trust you with my life, but I didn’t have a choice.

[electricity crackles]

 **Simmons:** What was that?

 **May:** On your knees. Now!

 **Ward:** May, it wasn’t me.

 **Coulson:** Then what the hell was it? [Sees Skye] Skye.

 **Skey:** Hey, guys.

 **Ward:** This is great. We finally got the team back together.

**Simmons:** How are they all? Are you making friends?

 **Fitz:** Yeah, how did you get the intel about the base?

 **Simmons:** Can you control your powers?

 **Skye:** Yes. Yes. I – I promise I will tell you guys everything. It’s a lot. You might not believe me. But, just, not now.

 **Simmons:** We’re just happy to see you and you’re being so secretive.

 **Skye:** No, I’m happy to see you, too, but…

 **Fitz:** Yeah, we’ve got a mission to do, not much time. Blah, blah, blah.

 **Skye:** No, Ward is here. I don’t want to talk about anything personal in case he’s just …

 **Ward:** I hear my name?

 **Skye:** He’s like Candyman

 **Coulson:** We should review the op. Ward.

 **Ward:** Mm-hmm

 **Coulson:** I can’t believe I’m saying this, bring us up to speed in Bakshi’s intel.

 **Ward:** All right. Bakshi’s using old HYDRA text channels to provide us with intel, although much… much of it is, uh… much… all right. Can we just address the elephant on the plane? I know. This is weird. Mistakes were made…

 **Fitz:** By you

 **Ward:** And people got hut

 **Fitz:** By you

 **Ward:** And I could stand here and explain again how my parents and brother left me vulnerable…

 **May:** [scoffs] we all had our traumas, Ward. Didn’t turn any of us into psychopaths.

 **Ward:** We all have our own ways of coping, don’t we?

**Coulson:** I’ve just sent you everything I found on Strucker’s location.

 **Maria Hill:** Coulson, why didn’t you just tell Gonzales why you really wanted to get onto the HYDRA base?

 **Coulson:** Believe it or not, he puts everything to a vote. [Maria Hill scoffs] I know. And I’m pretty sure if I’d been honest, I would’ve lost the swing vote. So, I did what I had to do.

 **Maria Hill:** Last thing. Theta Protocol. Is it ready?

 **Coulson:** Yes, it is. Time to bring in the Avengers.

**Skye:** Before I go back, I have to tell you something.

 **Coulson:** What is it?

 **Skye:** My birthday is 26th April 1998. [May and Coulson look at each other] They claim I was born on the 2nd of July. They’re not my biological parents. I don’t think Cal knows; he is a different kind of protective. But when I ran a DNA on my blood…

 **May:** Our names came up

 **Skye:** Yeah [they hug]

 **May:** Why’d you want to go back?

 **Skye:** Cal’s innocent. Also, the other Inhumans are being brainwashed, I think. If Jiaying thinks I am, I can bring her down from the inside.

 **Coulson:** Before you go back, Hill wants you for a mission. It involves Teta Protocol.

 **Skye:** Does Mom know?

 **Coulson:** She will if she promises not to tell anyone.

 **May:** I won’t

 **Coulson:** It’s a –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the twist?


	20. Season 2 Episode 20 – Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War tears Skye apart

**Koenig:** How was your flight, sir, ma’am?

 **Coulson:** another middle seat. But I remembered to bring you this.

 **Koenig:** Oh, sweet. Thank you, sir. I hope we never go out of business. So, Simmons is adjusting nicely to HYDRA.

 **Coulson:** She’s tougher than she looks.

 **Koenig:** What about the new recruits? Billy says that Hartley and Hunter keep drinking all his beer.

 **Coulson:** Not surprised to hear that. Any update on Agent Gonzales?

 **Koenig:** Unfortunately, no. there’s a pretty good chance that HYDRA took him out.

 **Coulson:** keep looking.

 **Koenig:** And, uh, Fitz? Any progress?

 **Skye:** Some.

 **Koenig:** Does May still think you’re on a recruiting trip to London?

 **Coulson:** She does, which is why I don’t have a lot of time here.

 **Skye:** I don’t like lying to Mom.

 **Koenig:** Ok. Well, first, you are going to need –

 **Coulson:** a lanyard. Yes, we do.

 **Koenig:** Blue and grey. Subtle, masculine. [gives Coulson his lanyard] Pink and blue. Matches your outfit and feminine. [gives Skye her lanyard] Both gel nicely with the new triangular design.

 **Coulson:** what are we calling this, anyway?

 **Koenig:** The Theta Protocol, sir.

 **Coulson:** Theta Protocol? Skye, can you write that down, please?

 **Koenig:** I gotta tell you, it’s not that easy keeping something as big as a Helicarrier a secret.

**Reporter:** Clean-up crews are hard at work in Sokovia, as nations throughout the region respond…

 **Coulson:** Cards on the table.

 **Agent Gonzales:** Obviously, you and Fury have been keeping busy.

 **Coulson:** What can I say? I’m a company man. With the fall of SHIELD, Fury felt we needed a fail-safe. Something completely off the books, a ‘break in case of emergency’ type of thing.

 **Agent Weaver:** Seems like you broke it wide open.

 **Bobbi:** And saved the day in the process.

 **Coulson:** What’s transpired over the last week is a lot to take in, I know. When I found out that this ship has survived HYDRA’s attack and still had classified cargo on board, that you placed spies on my base, that I couldn’t keep my own people safe, my own daughter, I felt that I’d failed as Director. And the truth is, I did [scoffs] a coup will make you think about things like that. I tried to do it all alone. That was a mistake. Even Fury had a World Council watching ever him, providing guidance.

 **Agent Gonzales:** What are you suggesting?

 **Coulson:** One SHIELD, where I operate as Director under your advisement. This way, we’ll have a cool underground base and a boat.

 **Skye:** Really Dad?

 **Coulson:** It’s hard to argue with a man who helped prevent Ultron from killing thousands of people. But there are plenty more battles to be won, and one closer to home that I fear the Helicarrier won’t solve.

**Agent Gonzales:** What’s our plan of attack?

 **Coulson:** Who said anything about an attack?

 **Agent Gonzales:** These people are a threat

 **Bobbi:** We don’t know that

 **Agent Gonzales:** We don’t know anything about them.

 **Skye:** I do. They’re good people.

 **Agent Weaver:** And the fact that they found our base and our aircraft carrier?

 **Agent:** they could teleport into this room right now and leave a bomb behind

 **Agent Weaver:** we’ve seen what you, Skye, are capable of. Lincoln could short out our entire system.

 **Skye:** I understand your concerns, but everyone but one are innocent. They’ve been brainwashed by a woman called Jiaying.

 **Coulson:** I propose a sit down with their leader, Jiaying. We’ll call it a fact finding mission. Skye will get us the meeting whilst taking them down from the inside, starting with Lincoln and then Raina.

**Skye:** Look, I know you trust Jiaying, but she’s not my mother

 **Lincoln:** What?

 **Skye:** Something happened to her daughter, I don’t know what, but she didn’t tell Cal. To stop her from having to tell Cal, she kidnapped me. I know it sounds crazy, it is.

 **Lincoln:** You know what? I might actually believe you. She’s always on about how SHIELD is all dangerous, but coming here, they’re all welcoming and nice. One thing I don’t understand is, how’d you get your powers?

 **Skye:** I don’t know. Neither parent is Inhuman. However, when HYDRA took Jiaying, they also took me. They must’ve experimented on me. SHIELD took me back. I was in foster care for four years, and them I was adopted by two SHIELD agents, Coulson and My. The irony is, they’re my biological parents, but didn’t know until Jiaying got my birthday wrong.

 **Lincoln:** That is ironic. But why are we going back?

 **Skye:** not everyone at Afterlife is bad, so we’re gonna take Jiaying down from the inside.

**Jiaying:** And you were jus beginning to like it here.

 **Skye:** we don’t have to leave. SHIELD doesn’t want that either. Nothing has to change

 **Jiaying:** Sometimes I forget how young you are

 **Skye:** Please just sit down with him. Coulson, he’s a good man. He’s to only person who’s ever tried to take care of me. And until now, he’s the closest I’ve had to family [sits down] Please, Mom.


	21. Season 2 Episode 21 – SOS Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inhumans’ endgame is revealed

**Skye:** Raina! I need your help

 **Raina:** You need my help?

 **Lincoln:** this is important

 **Skye:** we know you know what I mean

 **Raina:** That Jiaying isn’t really your mother, yeah, I do.

 **Skye:** Then will you help?

 **Raina:** What will I get in return?

 **Skye:** Full immunity from any crime committed.

 **Raina:** deal.

**Jiaying:** The evacuation?

 **Gordon:** I’ve taken everyone that needed protection back to their homes. The rest await your orders.

 **Jiaying:** I’m confident Lincoln will fight with us as well when the time comes. He’s convinced SHIELD is a threat

 **Gordon:** That’s true for everyone. Your plan worked. They’re all willing to fight because SHIELD attacked. What about Skye?

 **Jiaying:** I’m hopeful that she remains ignorant and stays on our side. We’ve gone to great lengths to ensure it. First, I need to get better. I need to heal.


	22. Season 2 Episode 22 – SOS Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inhumans' endgame is revealed

**Cal:** this won’t hold me for long, Phil

 **Coulson:** It will hold you for long enough. The hanger’s been emptied, locked down. It’s just us, Cal. To have a little chat…

 **Cal:** When I get free, I’ll rip your voice box out of your throat.

 **Coulson:** … and try and come to our senses. Either we walk out of here together, or not at all. You got it? We both want the something.

 **Cal:** what I want is to snap your spine like celery

 **Coulson:** See, I don’t think you really do

 **Cal:** well, let’s test your hypothesis

 **Coulson:** Oh, I think you’re willing to. But want is a different thing. What we both want is to protect Skye. You’re a family man. And I believe you’re starting to see the truth. Jiaying kidnapped Skye and said she was yours.

 **Cal:** I loved her like my own

 **Coulson:** I know that. That’s why I’m not saying your wife is a monster, because you already know she’s a monster. But you’re not. You led your ideals on the information you had, the killings was because of your wife, not you.

 **Cal:** who are her parents?

 **Coulson:** Me and May. I know, it’s ironic.

 **Cal:** Why don’t you hate me?

 **Coulson:** Skye doesn’t. We all know that you’re just as much of a victim as we are. So, do you want to help Skye?

 **Cal:** Yes. I am sorry.

 **Coulson:** I know you are

 **Cal:** Whitehall experimented on Skye. She was taken by HYDRA and experimented on. That must’ve been how she got her powers.

**Bobbi:** Hey.

 **Hunter:** Hey. You look better. Stupid, but better. Taking a bullet for me was stupid.

 **Bobbi:** Walking into a trap when you know it’s a trap s stupid

 **Hunter:** You were the bait. Listen, Bob. Hang in there. There’s a long road. Surgery again tomorrow. And we haven’t even started on your knew yet. But soon you’ll be stable, and then…

 **Bobbi:** and then… I can’t do this anymore

**Cal:** Can I help you?

 **Skye:** Just passing by. Nice place.

 **Cal:** oh, thanks. Well, we’re just getting up and running. It’s gonna be a magical lace once we get totally moved in. Yet we already have adoption days every Saturday. Tell you friends. Free spaying and neutering, too. Just ask for Dr Winslow. I’m sorry. You are?

 **Skye:** Daisy.

 **Cal:** That’s a lovely name. Remember, a house is not a home without a pet! [shuts door. Skye walks over to Coulson]

 **Skye:** Thank you, Dad. I know aspects of the TAHITI Protocol don’t sit well with you.

 **Coulson:** this does.

 **Skye:** He has a lot to give. And now, a way to give it.

 **Coulson:** and what about you? Are you ready to refocus your energies? Happy early birthday.

 **Skye:** a team centred around people with powers? How many on the list?

 **Coulson:** right now, just you. We’ll take it slow

 **Skye:** I thought a lot about it.

 **Coulson:** and?

 **Skye:** Jiaying was right about one thing. Inhumans need to be kept a secret. Not like the Avengers, out in the open. If we do this, we need to be –

 **Coulson:** Anonymous. That’s the idea. But it’s not ‘if we do this’. We have to do this. We don’t have a choice. It may feel like things have cooled down right now, but this? [points to arm] this is my permanent reminder that we’ll always be paying the price. That we’ll never get ahead of the consequences that I, that you, hat SHIELD have set in motion.

 **Skye:** Like a ripple in the water

 **Coulson:** But this ripple won’t fade. It’ll grow and grow. Until it’s a tidal wave

**Simmons:** No! I don’t. you keep rambling on and on, and I still don’t know what you mean.

 **Fitz:** Dinner.

 **Simmons:** Fast approaching, yes. And we’ll eat it, I’m sure.

 **Fitz:** Yeah, no, no, no. but, uh… me and you, maybe we could eat somewhere else. You know, somewhere nice.

 **Simmons:** Oh

 **Fitz:** [stumbles] Good. Ok. Well, you should come and find me when you’re finished here, and I’ll start working on options to run by you first. [Fitz leaves. When he is gone, Simmons is sucked up by monolith]


End file.
